LA DUQUESA
by madi grand
Summary: Un fic inspirado por la historia y personajes de Inglaterra y Europa de la época. Una historia que se mueve entre finales del Siglo XVIII y principios del XIX
1. Chapter 1 TERRY Y CANDY

**LA DUQUESA**

**Capitulo 1**

**TERRY Y CANDY**

****

**Bath, Inglaterra 1807**

[ ]…me ignoras, no me miras, ni anhelas, ni recuerdas o ya simplemente me olvidaste? yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sin verte, oírte, sentirte, sin … ti; apareces de la nada, en mi casa, mi vida, mi corazón… no, no es cierto de ahí nunca te has ido… nunca te he olvidado; vives en mi memoria, mi recuerdo, mi piel, mis entrañas

No puedo obviar que estas solo a unos metros de distancia, solo un par de puertas y unos pasos nos separan. ¡Son tantas las cosas que tenemos pendientes!. No, no, no es el momento…

Lentamente abro la puerta de mi dormitorio, guío mis pasos por el oscuro y silencioso pasillo, llego a la puerta de tu alcoba y con sumo cuidado me adentro en ella apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna llena, me dirijo a tu cama, me saco el camisón y me acuesto a tu lado bajo las sabanas, acerco mi cuerpo desnudo al tuyo, mis dedos se dirigen hacia tu cuello, los enredo en tus cabellos, beso tu espalda y mi mano pasa sobre tu cuerpo dirigiéndose a tu torso, te lo acaricio, pasando suavemente mis dedos desde tu abdomen hacia el pecho y volviendo de tu pecho al abdomen, sigo besando tiernamente tu cuello, tu espalda y tu me ignoras… [ ]

[ ]…por fin lentamente giras poniéndote frente a mi fijando tus ojos sobre los míos, con una mirada que parece eterna nos decimos todo sin palabras, me recuestas sobre mi espalda y te pones sobre mi, acaricias mis mejillas sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, yo tampoco puedo apartarlos de los tuyos, bajas tu cabeza y con tu boca tomas la mía que tanto ansia la tuya, tus besos, tu aliento, tu sabor; tus manos recorren mi cuerpo y las mías vagan por tus glúteos, espalda y cabello. Rompes el profundo beso de mi boca y sin separar tus labios de mi piel bajan suavemente desde el mentón a mi cuello y de ahí pasan a mi pecho donde se detienen, primero en uno y luego en otro… [ ]

[ ]…al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se funden, arden, convulsionan y explotan; una vez mas tu mirada se clava en la mía y tus ojos gritan mi nombre, los míos el tuyo, tomas mi boca introduciéndote en ella con desesperanza y yo respondo del mismo modo. Ruedas tu cuerpo hacia un lado quedando frente a mi, con una mano recoges unas lagrimas de mi mejilla, lagrimas de amor, deseo, añoranza, felicidad… lagrimas de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me quedo allí unos minutos mas viéndote a los ojos, me doy la vuelta y me siento sobre la cama buscando con la mano mi camisón en el suelo, lo pongo y me levanto dirigiéndome a la puerta

_no te vayas- suplicas- quédate en mi cama… duerme conmigo- son tus primeras palabras en esta noche, donde no ha hecho falta decir ninguna otra cosa, nuestro cuerpo y alma ya lo ha hecho por nosotros.

Regreso a tu lado en la cama y ahora soy yo quien recoge las lágrimas silenciosas en tus mejillas; en la misma postura, de lado uno frente a otro permanecemos inmóviles, mis ojos perdidos en los tuyos…

Despuntando el alba me despierto recostada en tu pecho y atrapada en tus brazos…*

**Castillo Grandchester, Londres 1785**

_ Terence! Terence!

_ Terence, donde estas? Donde te has metido esta vez?... veras cuando te encuentre!... llevo más de una hora buscándote.

La señorita Pony lo estaba buscando desde hacia largo tiempo, el siempre había sido un niño un poco difícil, pero más aun desde la llegada de aquella niña.

_ Aquí te encuentro al fin, no me vayas a decir que llevas todo este tiempo aquí escondido.

_ Dejame Srta. Pony, quiero estar solo

_ No debes tener ese comportamiento, no es bueno para ti ni para nadie aquí.

_ Quiero estar solo, no creo molestar a nadie con eso

_ Mi pequeño Terence, se que es muy duro para ti haber sido separado de tu mama, pero ahora tu vida es aquí y tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella y a las nuevas reglas.

Terence se abalanzo a los brazos de la señorita Pony llorando y ella le acogió dulcemente; cuan duro había sido para aquel pequeño ser separado de su madre a la edad de 4 años, para ser llevado a un lugar lejano, a vivir con su padre. Pero eso no había sido todo, ahora su padre tenía una esposa y precisamente no era su madre.

_ Vamos te daré la cena y luego te acompaño al dormitorio, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.

_ Nana...

_ dime mi niño- dijo esbozando una sonrisa porque volvía a llamarle nana, cuando estaba enfadado siempre le decía srta. Pony

_ no nada… -arrepentido de lo que iba a decirle- mejor vamos a la cena ya estoy hambriento.

_ esta bien, pero no quiero que te sigas escondiendo y me tengas buscándote por todas partes- le dio un beso en la frente y se fueron a la cocina.

Una vez terminada la cena y ya en el dormitorio del joven Terence

_ descansa mi pequeño, sabes que yo estare contigo, siempre cuidare de ti.– le dio un beso y saliendo del dormitorio del pequeño- Felices sueños.

La Srta. Pony era la nana del pequeño Terence desde su nacimiento hace 5 años, allá en America en la ciudad de New York, y apenas poco mas de un año atrás que estaban en Inglaterra, el país de su padre, el ahora duque de Grandchester. 

Richard Grandchester, segundo hijo del duque de Grandchester, ingreso a la marina Real a la edad de 15 años, obteniendo el titulo de Capitán 9 años después; sirvió en Nueva York durante la guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, y fue allí donde conoció a Eleanor Baker, una hermosa joven con la que mantendría una relación clandestina fruto de la cual naciese Terence; en los aproximados 6 años que durara aquella historia de amor, ambos vivieron un apasionado romance, pero nunca contrajeron matrimonio, llegando a su fin cuando Richard recibió la noticia de que su hermano mayor ahora duque de Grandchester había fallecido, al no dejar descendencia seria él quien heredaría el titulo, muy a su pesar el intenso amor por aquella mujer no estaba por encima del deber y el honor, regreso a Inglaterra abandonando a la madre de su hijo pues ella no era lo que la nobleza inglesa entendía como una dama capaz de portar el titulo de duquesa, llevándose con él a su ilegitimo hijo.

A su regreso a Inglaterra y tomando posesión del título de duque su siguiente paso fue contraer nupcias con una mujer digna de su nueva posición y que le diera al menos un hijo legitimo para ser el nuevo heredero, como marcaban las reglas de la nobleza; pasados poco más de tres meses contrajo matrimonio con Florencia Luisa de Sajonia, perteneciente a la nobleza alemana.

En tan solo un año Terence había pasado de vivir feliz junto a sus padres a vivir en otro país separado de su madre, con un padre que ahora le ignoraba, al menos él así creía, y con una nueva madre que no le había dedicado ni un solo segundo de tiempo ni cariño. Y por si fuera poco con eso hacia dos semanas que había llegado al castillo aquella niña.

_ Buenos días Lady Candice, buenos días Lord Terence- saludaba el profesor que todos los días en la mañana se ocupaba de instruir al niño desde su llegada a Londres, y ahora también a la recién llegada niña.

_ Buenos días profesor Spencer- contestaban ellos a unísono.

Terminadas sus clases ellos salían al jardín antes de la comida, pero nunca compartían juegos de niños ni siquiera una palabra; Terence solía dirigirse a practicar tiro con arco o simplemente se sentaba al pie de un árbol en el jardín, Candice por su parte siempre se iba a jugar con su mascota, Klin, un perro raza leonberger o se adentraba al bosque que seguía al jardín. Después de la comida, seguían las clases para ambos ahora por separado; Él practicaba esgrima, tiro con arco o montaba a caballo con Armand, el joven que le instruía en estas materias, mientras ella tomaba clases de inglés pues debía perfeccionarlo ya que no era ese su idioma materno, además de otras clases especificas para una futura lady.

La presencia de los duques era prácticamente nula para ambos niños, en su mayoría del tiempo ellos no estaban en el castillo, las muchas obligaciones del duque ahora muy involucrado en temas políticos y otros asuntos relacionados a sus negociosos le tenían viajando constantemente y la duquesa le acompañaba casi siempre a sus viajes. La responsable de los niños era la nana, la srta. Pony, que cariñosamente hacia su papel para ambos pequeños, tenia gran pasión por el pequeño Terence pues le conocía desde su nacimiento y le había criado junto a su madre, pero en aquel pequeño espacio de tiempo desde la llegada de Candice también había cogido mucho cariño a la dulce niña, que aunque su mirada desprendía una enorme tristeza, siempre intentaba estar alegre. El mayor deseo de la nana era que los dos niños fueran amigos, que se hicieran compañía, ellos eran los únicos jóvenes en el castillo, siempre rodeados de la servidumbre y los diferentes profesores, pero eso parecía misión imposible pues ninguno hacia nada por acercarse al otro, y cuando ella mas intentaba que compartieran juegos mas se alejaban uno de otro.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la llegada de Candice al Castillo Granchester y todo seguía igual en aquella propiedad, pero ese día una vez terminadas las clases de la mañana con el profesor Spencer y ya ambos niños en su rutina de salir al jardín, Candice paseaba y jugaba con Klin mientras sin fijarse se acercaba donde estaba Terence, a penas estaba a un par de metros de él e iba a alejarse de allí, pero- esta llorando- se dijo y se acerco al niño

_ te sucede algo? estas… estas llorando

Terence sabiéndose descubierto seco rápidamente sus lágrimas y dándose la vuelta respondió

_ no me pasa nada, nada que te importe, además yo no lloro, no soy una "mona pecosa llorona"- le dijo gritando y muy malhumorado, él la había visto a ella llorar en más de una ocasión, mientras le compartía sus penas a su mascota, prácticamente era a quien ella únicamente le hablaba.

_ ¿mona pecosa llorona?

_y como se le dice a quien se sube a los árboles, tiene pecas y se la pasa llorando?

_ Mocoso malcriado! - se dio la vuelta alejándose de aquel lugar con Klin mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr ahora por sus mejillas, él la había visto, y por que tiene que gritarme y llamarme asi? se dijo.

Dos niños de tan solo 5 años ella y 6 él, tan pequeños y ambos sufriendo la misma pena, la ausencia de sus padres, la primera por su muerte que ella misma presencio y el segundo la separación de su madre y la indeferencia, eso creía él, de su padre. Siendo tan jóvenes ese drama y la soledad que les rodeaba les habían hecho madurar y no les dejaba a ninguno de ellos comportarse como los niños que eran.

Candice se había alejado tanto de allí hundida en su propio pesar que se adentro en el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, llego al lado de un gran roble al que tantas veces se subía desde que había llegado a su nueva casa en Londres y comenzó a treparlo, tan perdida estaba en su propio sufrimiento que ni se fijaba a donde se sujetaba, le resbalo una mano perdió el equilibrio y cayo golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento, Klin intento hacerla reaccionar lamiéndola en la cara y las manos pero no respondía, después de un tiempo en que ella no daba ninguna señal de movimiento el perro se fue en dirección al castillo.

_ Klin que haces aquí solo, donde dejaste a tu ama? – dijo Terence al ver al perro que llegaba allí solo corriendo y ladrando y dándose cuenta que ella no aparecía, pues Klin nunca se separaba de la niña  
La mascota le volvió a ladrar varias veces y como el niño no le hacía caso de seguirlo, le mordió por sus ropas y empezó a tirar de él, en un principio intento zafarse del perro, pero no dejaba de insistir, asi que  
_ esta bien ire contigo- le dijo al nervioso animal

Klin lo soltó de la mordedura y salió en dirección al bosque, volviendo la vista a tras de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Terence le seguía, una vez que llego donde la niña empezó a ladrar con fuerza y un poco después apareció Terence en el lugar, al ver a la niña allí tendida sin moverse y viendo un hilo de sangre que le corría por un lado de la frente le dio pánico, tomando valor se acerco a ella y comprobó de que respiraba, cuando se aseguro de ello empezó a hablarle pero ella seguía inconsciente.

_ quédate aquí con ella Klin, no la dejes sola, voy a buscar ayuda, enseguida regreso – dijo mientras tomaba dirección hacia el castillo, sin parar de correr y mirar atrás decía- va a estar bien, veras que va a estar bien.

Llegando al castillo encontró a Armand, que los estaba buscando pues ya era la hora de la comida y los dos estaban desaparecidos.

_ joven Terence, donde estaba? Les estábamos…

_ rápido Armand, no hay tiempo ven conmigo

_ que pasa joven, por que tanto apuro?

_ rápido Armand, sígueme, es Candice… esta herida

_ herida?, que paso Terence

_ no lo se rápido ven conmigo

Armand ya no pregunto mas, solo siguió al niño que había salido corriendo hacia el bosque y casi ya le perdía de vista. Cuando llego al lugar vio a la niña tendida en el suelo inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, la tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y se la llevo al castillo, seguido del niño y el perro todos en completo silencio.

Terence no había querido comer, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Candice tendida en el suelo, inmóvil y con la cabeza ensangrentada. Había sido una impresión demasiado fuerte para un niño ver aquella escena, y sin darse cuenta empezó a preguntarse que pasaría si la niña moría, ¿porque de repente sentía tanta angustia por ella?...si nunca se había tomado la molestia siquiera de hablarle, solo lo justo y necesario, si aquellos meses que habían vivido juntos siempre la había ignorado.  
La srta. Pony salió del dormitorio de la niña y allí estaba Terence, que no se había movido de la puerta desde que llegaron.

_ Nana, como esta?

_ Esta bien, mi niño

_ Seguro que esta bien, nana? No se morirá verdad?

_ no mi niño, no se va a morir solo fue un golpe y ya ha recuperado la consciencia, solo necesita descansar se encuentra adolorida y desconcertada, solo eso.

_ quiero entrar, ver que esta bien…

_ después pasaras a verla, ahora tiene que descansar – las palabras del niño fueron música para sus oídos, nunca pensó que la niña le llegara a preocupar de aquella forma- y tu también, debes de ir a comer algo y acostarte un poco, te vendrá bien estas muy tenso.

Aquella tarde no hubo actividades para ninguno de los dos niños, Candice durmió casi toda la tarde y Terence permaneció en su dormitorio preocupado e intranquilo por la niña. Se sentía culpable del accidente, ella se acerco a él por que estaba llorando y él la espanto con su contestación, por eso se había adentrado en el bosque…era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez.

_ Terence voy al dormitorio de Candice a llevarle algo de comer, quieres venir a verla ahora?

_ si nana voy contigo

La stra. Pony entro a la habitación de Candice llevando consigo una bandeja Terence iba detrás de ella, dejo la bandeja en una mesa y se acerco a la niña que estaba despierta, le reviso el vendaje que tenia en la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo que pronto estaría bien que tan solo era una herida superficial, le acerco la bandeja a la cama para que tomara algo de alimento y salió dejando allí justo donde se había parado al entrar a aquel dormitorio al niño; él la miro sin decir nada durante algún tiempo

_ Estas bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, _auhhh!- exclamo y se llevo la mano a la herida, el movimiento hizo que una punzada la atravesase.

_ te duele?

_ si la muevo si duele – intento sonreir

_ te caiste del roble, verdad?

Candice solo bajo la mirada sin contestarle

_ yo ya mejor me voy –dijo el después de un tiempo en silencio y ya abriendo la puerta

_ gracias- dijo Candice

Terence volteo a mirarla pero sin decir nada

_ la srta. Pony me ha dicho que tu avisaste del estado en que me encontraba

_ no fui yo… fue klin, él vino a buscarme- sonrío

_ parece que es mi angel de la guarda, siempre esta para salvarme –dijo en apenas un murmullo.- gracias igual por avisar.

Terence la miro por unos segundos mas sonrío levemente y salió del dormitorio de la niña. Una vez fuera se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera bien, para él había sido una gran angustia pensar que le había pasado algo grave.

Durante los dos días siguientes Candice permaneció en su habitación, como había recomendado el médico que la visito el día del accidente, era prudente tomar dos días de reposo después del golpe en la cabeza. En ese tiempo Terence, tomo sus clases como de costumbre y su tiempo libre lo paso con Klin. En las noches acompaño a srta. Pony cuando le llevaba la cena a Candice y se quedaba allí mientras cenaba, apenas hablaban tan solo un "¿como te sientes?" dicho por él y un "mejor" o "ya duele menos" en respuesta de ella.

Otro día llego y Candice ya estaba preparada para seguir con su rutina, fue ella la primera en llegar al salón donde tomaban las clases del profesor Spencer.

_ Buenos días Terence – dijo cuando este entraba al lugar

_ Buenos días- viéndola-¿ya estás bien?- ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

_ Buenos días lord Terence

_ Buenos días profesor Spencer

_… oh buenos días lady Candice ¿ya se encuentra usted recuperada?

_ Buenos días profesor Spencer, si gracias ya estoy bien

_ me alegro de que no haya sido nada, ahora empecemos con nuestra tarea, tomen asiento.

Después de las clases de la mañana, Candice salió rápida hacia el jardín tenia que ver a Klin, hacia casi 3 días que no le veía y el había sido su salvador nuevamente

_ Klin estas aquí, te quiero mucho amigo, eres mi ángel de la guarda – dijo mientras le acariciaba y él saltaba a su alredor, el can era casi tan grande como ella y la hizo caer, ella se río y siguió jugando con él desde el suelo.

Terence veía todo esto a una distancia prudencial, cuando ella se levanto se le acerco y

_ Terence Graham Grandchester Baker- y mientras le tendía una mano- ¿podemos ser amigos?

_ Candice Adelaida Amalia de Sajonia – dándole la mano que el acerco a sus labios y beso, sonrojada respondió - si, podemos ser amigos- y después de unos segundos

_ ¿ahora ya somos amigos? – pregunto Candice

_ supongo que si, a decir verdad nunca he tenido un amigo

_ yo tampoco

_ mi mama me dice.. –Aguándosele los ojos continuo- me decía Terry, creo que si tu eres mi amiga podías llamarme Terry.

_ bien Terry, mi papa me decía Candy

A partir de ese momento serian por mucho y para ellos Terry y Candy

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2 EL HONOR DE SER UN GRANDCHESTE

**LA DUQUESA**

**Capitulo 2**

**EL HONOR DE SER  
UN GRANDCHESTER**

Candice Adelaida Amalia de Sajonia, hija mayor del duque de Meiningen Jorge Federico de Sajonia, nació en Alemania. A la temprana edad de 4 años perdió a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano de 2 meses en un incendio durante la noche en el Palacio de los duques, mientras a ella la encontraron a la mañana siguiente no muy lejos de allí inconsciente y enferma, había respirado mucho humo y pasado toda la noche a la intemperie tan solo vestida con un fino camisón, en compañía de su mascota. Semanas después del terrible acontecimiento y que la pequeña se recuperara de una leve afección pulmonar fue enviada a Londres con su tía, Florencia Luisa de Sajonia, ahora duquesa de Grandchester, único pariente directo vivo.

Las cosas en el Castillo seguían mas o menos igual; los duques siempre estaban de viaje y la stra Pony se encargaba de los niños; ellos tomaban sus clases en la mañana con el profesor Spencer, en la tarde Terry seguía con sus entrenamientos y Candy con sus lecciones para ser una dama… la única diferencia es que ahora si compartían su tiempo libre y siempre en compañía de Klin. Ese pequeño cambio, en realidad era mucho pues ahora si se escuchaban las risas de los niños en aquel lugar que por mas bonito que fuese, desde hacia varios meses atrás solo reinaba la tristeza.

Y tal cual siguieron durante unos meses mas, Terry y Candy siendo ahora los mejores amigos compartían juegos, bromas, secretos…y como no, también se enfadaban y peleaban, aunque nunca tardaban demasiado en volver a amigarse. Pero la felicidad nunca es eterna.

Hacia 2 meses ya que los duques regresaron, nunca habían estado por tanto tiempo seguido en el castillo. Ahora tocaba desayunar, comer y cenar todos los días en el comedor principal junto a los duques; tenían que guardar las formas continuamente pues la duquesa a la minima ocasión tenia algún motivo para regañarles; los días de lluvia en los cuales no podían pasar su tiempo libre en el jardín permanecían encerrados cada uno en su dormitorio y no solo en los días de lluvia sino cuando los duques recibían visitas que últimamente se hacían de seguido, a Lady Florencia le encantaban hacerse notar, a pesar de ser una mujer de alta cuna ella venia de Alemania y aun no tenia mucha relación con la alta sociedad y nobleza británica por ello organizaba fiestas y reuniones sociales como la de tomar el té a las 5,una de las ultimas modas en la nobleza. Todo empeoro mas para los niños cuando la duquesa se quedo embaraza, pues si ya no era bastante el mal humor que tenia de por si, su carácter ahora era cambiante, de peor a pésimo.

Al pasar los días todo se iba volviendo mas triste otra vez en aquel lugar e imposible era para nadie darse cuenta que la única responsable era Lady Florencia y que aun empeoraban mas las cosas después del le molestaba a su excelencia la duquesa de Grandchester.

Sin embargo siempre hay otra cara en la moneda, y esa era Lord Richard; su corazón recupero la felicidad cuando regreso al castillo y vio a su hijo sonreir, ya no se pasaba todo el día triste y retraído, estado en el que se encontraba desde que dejaron America, le gustaba ver a Terence y a Candice reír y divertirse, desde luego aquella niña había sido la mejor medicina para su hijo.

El mes de julio estaba por entrar y ya los días empezaban a ser por demás calurosos, cosa que para la duquesa en su sexto mes de embarazo era peor que un martirio y no digamos como influía eso para acentuar su mal humor. Lord Richard acababa de regresar de un pequeño viaje que le había mantenido ausente por tres días, y en breves tenia que viajar a America pues aunque ahora había tomado el titulo de duque no se desvinculaba de su rango de Capitán de la marina Real además de otros negocios que seguía manteniendo; el avanzado estado de embarazo de la duquesa no la dejaría acompañarlo en su viaje, por suerte para él que cada día le resultaba más difícil tener que soportarla, pero tampoco quería dejar solos a los niños con ella y su pésimo mal carácter. Había elaborado un plan y lo presentaría en el almuerzo

_ Querida, en un par de días tengo que salir de viaje a America, me gustaría llevarte conmigo pero en tu avanzado estado seria imposible

_ Oh Richard, si recién hoy has regresado de otro… y a America! Al menos te tomara 2 meses- al decir esto llevo sus manos y su vista al abultado vientre

_ Lo se querida y en verdad siento tener que alejarme durante tantos días… pero me es imposible posponerlo es un mandado directo de su alteza real George III

_ Lo entiendo, el deber es el deber –dijo con cierto enfado

_ Tampoco es el mejor momento para dejarte al cargo de el castillo y de los niños –se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos- se que estos días no te has sentido muy bien y todavía queda pasar todo el verano con días aun mas calurosos.

_ Oh querido! solo de pensar en ello ya me produce sofoco

_ si, si, lo se querida, por eso he decidido enviar a los niños a Sunville, ya que esta en el trayecto a Southamptom viajaremos juntos y a mi regreso de America paso a recogerles, para ti serán menos obligaciones y solo tendrás que preocuparte de ti y el embarazo

_ gracias, veo que has pensado en todo- y dando un gran suspiro exclamo- ¡la villa de Sunville!... Me gustaría tanto ir, hace años que no voy

_ querida es mejor que tú te quedes en Londres, no es bueno que viajes en tu estado y siempre estarás mejor atendida aquí

_ esta bien Richard, pero ¿quien ira con ellos?

_ he pensado en la Srta. Pony y en Armand

La duquesa asintió en silencio, por un lado estaba agradecida de no tener a los niños allí, pero si sentiría la falta de su esposo, antes de concluir la comida dijo

_ Richard prométeme que estarás de vuelta para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo y que el próximo verano si lo pasáremos en Sunville

_ Prometido querida –ya estaba solucionado, al menos por dos meses podrían deshacerse de esa insoportable mujer, se dirigió a los niños y les dijo-

_ ya saben niños, en dos días partimos de viaje, pediré a Dorothy que les vaya preparando el equipaje.

La noticia fue muy bien recibida por parte de ellos, volverían a estar como al principio antes de la llegada de los duques, en los últimos meses casi no tenían tiempo de estar juntos y menos de jugar y divertirse.

Para Richard fue todo un triunfo, hasta ese momento siempre había tenido que cumplir todos los caprichos de su mujer o ella montaría su escena y era mejor cumplirlos que aguantarla. Y tan solo llevaban poco más de un año casados ¡Por Dios cuanto más tenía que soportarle! ¡Tan caro tendría que pagar por abandonar a la mujer de su vida!

Irremediablemente enamorado de Eleanor, desde el primer día que la vio no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, no le fue muy difícil conquistarla pues él también era un hombre apuesto, caballeroso y galante, se podría decir que fue un flechazo por parte de los dos, vivio junto a ella y su hijo los hasta ahora mejores años de su vida; pero aquello era una relación completamente clandestina, ella americana y el hijo de un noble británico destinado en New York en plena guerra de Indepencia.

Era el segundo hijo de un duque de Inglaterra, no heredaría el titulo y tan poco estaba interesado; llevaba 2 años en New York, recién nacía su hijo Terence cuando su padre moría, a partir de ese momento su hermano Edward era proclamado duque de Grandchester; ironía de la vida a los 4 años moría también su hermano sin dejar descendencia, siendo él mismo el único posible candidato para heredarlo, si no aceptaba el titulo pasaría a poder del rey y este podría desaparecerlo o entregarlo a quien él quisiera, eso no podía aceptarlo.

La familia Grandchester descendía de Sir John Richard Grandchester, caballero que luchara como mano derecha de Edward Príncipe de Gales "el Principe Negro" en la batalla de Poitiers, durante la guerra de los 100 años, logrando una grandiosa victoria en la que apresaban a Juan II rey de Francia, llevándolo como rehén a Inglaterra, y no es que recupera su libertad hasta que concede valiosos terrenos para los británicos 4 años después. El rey Edward III de Inglaterra padre del "Príncipe Negro", en agradecimiento le concede a Sir John Richard el ducado de Grandchester con patente de herencia carnal (heir of the body)

Un titulo concedido casi quinientos años atrás a un Grandchester, ¡una generación quinquenaria de duques de Grandchester! y desde el primero hasta el último, nadie que no hubiera sido Grandchester había portado el título. Siendo la mas antigua y única familia noble británica que se había mantenido a través de los siglos.

El linaje de su familia era su mayor orgullo, no seria él quien le pondría fin. Conservar lo que le habían dejado sus ancestros estaba por encima del corazón y aunque le proporcionara la mayor de las desdichas lo primero ante todo era el honor de ser un Grandchester. Regreso a Inglaterra a aceptar lo que el destino le deparaba, llevándose con él a su hijo aun sabiendo que no podría heredarle el titulo por ser ilegitimo, pero era el único lazo que le unía al amor, ahora imposible, de su amada.

Ahí no terminaba su desgracia, tenía que hacerse con un heredero, dejar descendencia legitima, o su sacrificio no tendría valor alguno ni sentido, por tal motivo contrajo nupcias con Florencia Luisa de Sajonia, joven de buen ver pero insoportable en el carácter, extremadamente caprichosa y vanidosa.

En poco tiempo nacería su hijo legítimo, que deseaba fuera varón, para dar por fin cometido a la desdicha de su vida. A este le dejaría el ducado, y a Terence su fortuna y negocios desvinculados del Título, esa era toda la razón de seguir atado a sus antiguos negocios, poder compensar a su hijo, fruto del amor, de alguna forma el daño causado. Una vez conseguido su principal propósito, el heredero, ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de la voluntad opresora que ejercía sobre él su "querida Florencia".

Aquel día todo estaba patas arriba en la Villa Grandchester si se comparaba con las ultimas semanas, los sirvientes de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, por un lado con las ultimas preparaciones del numeroso equipaje que necesitaban los niños para su estancia de al menos dos meses en la residencia de verano, también para la partida del duque a America y lo mas importante que esa misma noche se celebraría una fiesta en el castillo. La fiesta había sido organizada por la duquesa meses atrás y aunque ahora no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos por el pesado embarazo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser la anfitriona de una de las mas populares fiestas del año "la 1ª fiesta estival", a esa fiesta acudían casi todos los nobles incluso sus majestades el rey y la reina

El ajetreo del lugar dio la oportunidad a los niños de pasar gran parte del día juntos disfrutando de sus juegos y en compañía de Klin. Habían pasado demasiados meses ya desde la última vez que tuvieron un día así. También era la primera fiesta que se celebraba en el castillo a la que asistirían, toda una novedad para ellos. 

La sinfonía de colores, tejidos, cintas y aplicaciones de encajes, se orquestaban en una armoniosa composición que resaltaban los encantos de las damas. Galones, cintas, borlas y demás elementos colgantes se mezclaban entre los fruncidos, tableados y drapeados de las faldas acampanadas, frente a los cuerpos ajustados y sencillos pero de escote amplio y generoso, sin olvidarnos de sus colosales peinados de estilo alto y la mas amplia variedad de elementos decorativos y tocados, completando sus indumentarias con abanicos y sombrillas. Los caballeros tampoco quedaban atrás luciendo casaca, chupa y calzón de diferentes telas y vivos colores, la casaca se caracterizaba por los amplios y profundos pliegues laterales, trabajosos bordados en hilos de oro o de plata y botones del mismo material, aunque lo mas destacable en ellos eran las pelucas: blancas, grises, castañas o negras, onduladas o enruladas hasta la altura de los hombros, por ende la mayor distinción entre nobleza y pueblo.

Como no podía ser menos, y con un modelo similar que la hacían verse como una Lady a sus 6 años Candice lucia un vestido verde esmeralda, a juego con sus ojos y combinando a la perfección con su cabello rubio, a este solo hubo que matizarle los rizos, pues ya era rizado natural. Por su parte Terence fue vestido con casaca color azul y detalles en dorado, calzón a juego, medias y finos zapatos, el cabello que llevaba largo a la altura de los hombros fue recogido en una coleta baja, todo un Lord de 7 años.

El majestuoso jardín del castillo era el escenario para la 1ª fiesta estival, exquisitos bocaditos y pastelillos eran ofrecidos por una veintena de sirvientes, otros tantos ofrecían ponches, licores, vinos, cavas y refrescos; las notas de violín amenizaban la tarde donde se hacían corrillos de mujeres por un lado y de hombres por otros, ellas hablaban de las ultimas modas y chismes, ellos de política y finanzas mayormente.

Candy y Terry se sintieron maravillados en primera instancia, fascinante la vista general que daba el jardín, el decorado especial para la fiesta, la música ambiental, todas aquellas personas sublimemente vestidas, exquisitos bocados, pasteles y refrescos. Fueron presentados a muchos de los invitados, incluso con su alteza real George III y su esposa Carlota. Poco más de una hora del comienzo de la fiesta después de recibir galanterías y alabanzas de los presentes y haber tomado de todos los pastelillos y varios refrescos ya nada allí les parecía interesante, así que decidieron escabullirse de la fiesta.

La mejor fiesta para ellos era estar juntos y en compañía de Klin, tramar alguna travesura, trepar a los árboles, correr por los jardines, esconderse o simplemente hablar durante horas; cualquier cosa le valía para entretnerse siempre que estuvieran juntos

Al llegar la noche les esperaba el gran comedor, capaz de albergar a mas de 300 comensales, donde degustarían de grandes manjares y ya por ultimo lo mas esperado el salón de baile, donde disfrutarían de los bailes cortesanos como el minuet hasta altas horas de la noche.

La fiesta había resultado perfecta y seria recordada por largo tiempo, eso era mas que satisfactorio para Lady Florencia 

Amaneciendo el nuevo día partía la caravana de coches y carruajes que llevarían a su destino al duque y a los niños. Pasado el medio día llegaron a la residencia de verano, ya tenían el comedor dispuesto para servir, pues el duque había enviado un par de sirvientes dos días antes para tener todo preparado a la llegada de estos. Richard almorzó con ellos y poco después se despedía, el aun tenia que llegar al puerto de Southampton para embarcarse esa noche en un buque de la armada real con destino a America. Los recién llegados después del largo y tedioso viaje estaban cansados, así que dedicarían la tarde a descansar y más tarde prepararse para la cena

La villa de Sunville, situada a las afueras de Winchester condado de Hampshire al sur de Inglaterra, constaba con un palacete de dos plantas, unas enormes caballerizas e inmensos y cuidados jardines que al norte limitaba con un frondoso bosque y al sur llegaba hasta el mar, todo aquel terreno formaba parte de la villa. La propiedad pertenecía a Candice, una de las tantas que heredo tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, su residencia de verano en Inglaterra, al ser ella menor su tía Florencia era la albacea de todos sus bienes, y el duque de Grandchester los administraba.

De nuevo amanecía, aquel iba a ser el primer día de sus vacaciones, se levantaron muy temprano y después de tomar el desayuno salieron a recorrer el lugar nuevo para ellos en compañía de Klin, recorrieron los jardines engalanados de fuentes, bancas y rosales, llegaron a las proximidades del bosque y después se dirigieron hacia el sur hasta poder contemplar las inmensas, profundas y azules aguas, tan parecidas a los ojos de Terence, del océano atlántico. Esto les llevo toda la mañana, después del almuerzo se quedaron en el jardín jugando y haciendo planes de los días siguientes, ya que después de la primera inspección de la villa discutían las posibilidades que les ofrecía para su entretenimiento.

Lo que mas les llamo la atención fue el gran laberinto de alto seto situado al este de la propiedad, desde las estancias de la planta alta del palacete podían ver el endiablado recorrido que trazaba y lo difícil que seria salir de allí. Ese seria uno de sus planes, adentrarse al laberinto. También la playa era otro de sus planes, pues la villa que terminaba en un acantilado al mar, en su primer recorrido por el lugar descubrieron un sendero que bajaba hasta la arena de una pequeña y solitaria cala.

Los días pasaban rápido; Armand les había construido un columpio en el jardín y le dio clases de montar a caballo a Candice. Tenían permiso para estar solos siempre que no se alejasen del Palacete, cuando querían ir mas allá siempre la Srta. Pony y Armand les acompañaban. Muchos días pasaban la tarde de picnic en el césped a orillas del gran océano, los niños y Klin bajaban el sendero a la cala y alli jugaban en la arena y se bañaban en el mar. Otros salían a cabalgar por la extensa propiedad, o se adentraban al bosque donde Candice le enseño a Terence a trepar árboles.

Una tarde en uno de los picnic con vistas al Atlántico, Terry perdía su vista en el océano y Candy en el chico

_porque siempre que venimos aquí te quedas tanto tiempo mirando el mar?- pregunto ella

_porque al final de el esta mi madre- su voz era melancólica

_tu madre?

_si, ella vive al otro lado de este océano… algún día seré capitán como el duque, lo atravesare y volveré a verla.

Candice ya no contesto nada, solo pensó en que lo único que ella podía hacer para sentirse cerca de los suyos era subir a lo más alto de un árbol.

Armand les enseño como entrar al laberinto y no perderse; solo tenían que llevar con ellos un gran ovillo de hilo que irían desenrollando según se fuesen adentrando entre sus pasillos, para encontrar la salida solo tendrían que volver enrollando nuevamente aquel ovillo y saldrían de alli.

En los últimos días de agosto el duque llego a Sunville, y durante una semana se quedo allí, compartió con los niños picnics, entradas al laberinto y paseos por el bosque. Terence le hizo saber a su padre su deseo de ser Capitán como él, y a Richard le agrado aquel deseo. Disfruto aquellos días con ellos y deseo que siempre fuera asi, aunque tristemente la realidad era otra y esos días felices estaban llegando a su fin. El primer día de septiembre estaban de regreso en el Castillo de Grandchester.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3 EL HEREDERO

**LA DUQUESA**

****

Capitulo 3

**EL HEREDERO**

A finales del mes de septiembre Lady Florencia se puso de parto y para suerte del duque llego el heredero, un hermoso y rollizo niño al que llamaron Arthur y que fue bienvenido por todos en el castillo.

Una nueva vida que cambio bastante las cosas, la duquesa estaba feliz por tener al niño, el heredero; ya no le daba importancia a que el duque tuviera otro hijo y que incluso viviera con ellos, no tenia de que preocuparse todo quedaría en manos del futuro duque de Grandchester, Arthur

Los años pasaban; Terence se preparaba para ser marino, estudiaba cartografía y mapas de navegación, entre otras y muy diversas cosas, su padre se preocupaba de que estuviera muy bien preparado, en algunas ocasiones acompañaba al duque en sus viajes a Dinamarca, Francia y España. Candice también seguía con sus estudios y tomaba clases de piano, bordado, idiomas y protocolo entre otras. La Srta. Pony seguía siendo su nana, que ahora especialmente se encargaba del pequeño Arthur. Lady Florencia después del primer año del nacimiento de su hijo retomo sus antiguas costumbres no se perdía fiesta, acto o reunión, de cuando en cuando acompañaba al duque en sus viajes o simplemente se retiraba por días a alguna de sus residencias de descanso. Richard que solicitado por asuntos políticos o de negocios, y otros de carácter personal, tenia que ausentarse durante largos periodos, no convivía demasiado con su familia, extrañaba especialmente a sus hijos y agradecía por no tener que compartir todo el tiempo con la duquesa.

Ya no eran tan niños y tenían que socializar por lo cual se les preparaban reuniones con los hijos de su alteza el Príncipe de Gales y Duque de Cornwall, de los Condes de Ulster o del Barón de Culloden, entre otros, casas directamente emparentadas a la familia real inglesa. Entre todos ellos, destacaban los hijos del Príncipe de Gales, George Alistear y Archibald Frederic, con los cuales la duquesa tenia especial interés en reunir.

George Alistear, hijo mayor del Príncipe de Gales duque de Cornwall, era unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que ellos, soñador, romántico, amante de las letras, filosofía, literatura… y enamorado de una joven escritora llamada Patria O´Brian, no estaba nada interesado en la posición social a la que pertenecía y representaba. Todo lo contrario Archibald Frederic, dos años menor que su hermano, consciente de su posición le interesaba la sociedad y la política y ansiaba su lugar en la cámara de los Lores.

Candice y Terence en completo silencio cada uno mirando a su lado de la ventana de la calesa que les llevaba devuelta de una de esas reuniones con los herederos Cornwall, hasta que

_¿por que te comportas así?

_ asi, como? – dijo él

_ no te hagas que sabes bien que te digo

_ por los hermanitos dices- dijo soltando una carcajada

_ por que mas iba ser, tu comportamiento con ellos deja mucho que desear

_ Oh! Perdone usted mi lady, mejor me comporto como tu y les rio todas sus estupidas gracias, sobre todo al presumido de Archibald, se cree que es el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra- dijo sarcásticamente y se río un buen tiempo- o es que a ti verdaderamente te agrada? - le insinuó mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella y añadió- deberías de decirle a tu tía que arregle tu compromiso matrimonial con el "Principe Archibald" seguro que el evento será de su total agrado.

_Eres insoportable, sabes?- y el se rió de ella ante estas palabras- Solo me comporto con educación, no como haces tú; además que no tengo intención de casarme- se sintió muy dolida por las palabras de Terry- al menos no con él- concluyo en un susurro.

El viaje en calesa siguió en silencio por parte de ambos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, al llegar al Castillo Grandchester cada uno se fue a su dormitorio poniendo una escusa por no presentarse a la cena.

Terry no aguantaba que Candy compartiera con los demás todo aquello que durante 8 años solo le había ofrecido a él, durante esos años que habían vivido presos en una jaula de oro, sobre todas las cosas no quería compartir con nadie la sonrisa de su boca, su verde y brillante mirada, sus dulces palabras… eso era suyo se lo había ganado en ese tiempo; mientras pensaba en esto se pregunto en que momento había dejado de verla como una hermana para verla como… como era que la veía ahora? que era Candy para él? No estaba seguro, los sentimientos que en él se despertaban eran nuevos y desconocidos… lo único que si sabía es que ella era algo suyo.

Candy por su parte se sentía en la misma tesitura, últimamente estar cerca de él la hacían poner nerviosa y alterada, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Terry, era una sensación demasiado extraña y además estaban los cambios de humor ¿por qué cambiaba tanto al estar solo con ella a cuando estaban con otras personas?

Pasaron dos días de esa última reunión social y ellos seguían distanciados, Terry iba a partir con el duque a un nuevo viaje a España y a Candy le dolía pensar que él se fuera estando peleados, se dirigió al jardín donde sabia que le encontraría; tenía que hablarle y reconciliarse, no podía dejarlo ir enfadado con ella. Como bien suponía allí estaba leyendo, sentado en la hierba recostado sobre una de las fuentes, se detuvo por un tiempo detrás de él, Terry no se percato de su presencia por estar tan absorto en la lectura, para llamar su atención ella metió su mano en el agua de la fuente y le salpico mojándole casi por completo, se levanto de un salto echando una maldición y la miro fijamente, Candy salio corriendo y después de unos segundos él tras ella, pasados unos escasos minutos le dio alcance, dando un paso mas para acercarse por completo a ella le piso el vestido, ella intentando escapar se enredo al no poder avanzar y ambos cayeron rodando por el césped, Terry se quedo sobre ella _Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno- le dijo él con toda intención de cogerla en brazos y lanzarla dentro de una de las fuentes.

_"Sin embargo el mundo dejo de girar, el silencio invadió el espacio, la magia surgió en el ambiente y sus almas levitaron…  
la contemplo tan de cerca admirando su rostro de porcelana y las esmeraldas de sus ojos… cerró sus parpados y se acerco a su boca degustando el roce suave y tibio de sus labios… lentamente separo su boca y sus miradas se encontraron… un intenso escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos… él la abrazo y ella respondió enseguida rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos… nuevamente sus labios se buscaron, los suaves roces en la comisura de los labios pedían mas de ambos, Terry le mordisqueo el labio inferior y ella entreabrió los labios… él acepto su invitación sin prisas, despacio…_

_Sus alientos se mezclaron  
creando un exquisito sabor  
nunca antes degustado,  
lenguas de fuego que se exploran  
y complacen mutuamente,  
mientras juegan y enredan  
en el suave paladar  
aumentando la intensidad  
de esa fusión celestial  
tan intima y personal._

__

Él sintió tocar el cielo con sus manos, ella caminar descalza sobre las nubes; la falta de aire en sus pulmones les hace separar pausadamente sus labios; los zafiros de él se encuentran con las esmeraldas de ella, perdiéndose en el brillo intenso de la mirada del otro…"  
  
El fuerte latir de sus corazones les hace volver a la realidad y lentamente deshacen el abrazo sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Terry se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano, que ella acepto, y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. No hicieron falta palabras todo estaba dicho a través del brillo de sus ojos.

La situación en Europa no era nada alentadora para la nobleza en esos momentos, la revolución que había surgido en Francia, la sublevación de la burguesía en contra de la aristocracia y el clero, mantenía en jaque a los demás reinados europeos. El desenlace de la muerte de Luis XVI, rey de Francia, en la guillotina hizo a las potencias europeas tomar drásticas mediadas.

Maldición y mil veces mas maldición. Corrió al ver llegar al duque esperando encontrarse con el dueño de sus mas íntimos pensamientos, ya había pasado un mes de su partida y deseaba verle más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, para su desdicha Richard regresaba solo; ninguno de ellos supuso que ese primer beso seria también el de despedida, a la mañana siguiente Terry partió con el duque a España, pero no era ese su único destino, sino que ahí empezaba su carrera en la Royal Navy (Armada Real Británica) y sin regresar a Londres tomaría el camino de su nueva vida.  
Justo en esos momentos en los que Inglaterra se unía en coalición a otros reinos europeos (Austria, Prusia, España etc.) y le declaraban la guerra a Francia, en contra de la Revolución, y donde Inglaterra principalmente hacia su lucha por mar. 

A Candy no le interesaba particularmente la vida de la nobleza ni sus lujos, aunque heredera de una gran fortuna había crecido en compañía de Terry, la Srta. Pony, profesores y otros sirvientes, nunca se sintió realmente ubicada en el Castillo Grandchester y no tuvo una figura paterna ni materna de la que seguir ningún ejemplo. Lady Florencia consciente de todo esto y aprovechando la ausencia de Terry decidió que era el momento de acercarse a su sobrina y hacer de ella una mujer de la nobleza a su imagen y semejanza, Candice ya había cumplido 14 años y era el momento justo para amoldarla y ponerla en el mercado, tenia que conseguirle un buen partido digno de su noble cuna; lo primero que tenia que hacer era ganarse su confianza

_Candice

_si, Lady Florencia

_no hija dime tía

_es que siempre le he dicho Lady Florencia- dijo Candy viéndola asombrada- no podría llamarla de otro modo

_prefiero que me digas tía, hemos estado demasiado tiempo distanciadas a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, pienso que es hora de ser mas cercanas, además ya eres toda una mujercita y necesitas de alguien mas, no solo a tu nana, a quien tener confianza y con la que poder compartir tus cosas

_ esta bien… tía- dudo ella

_ ves que fácil ha sido llamarme tía- y con una enorme sonrisa se le acerco a abrazarla y besarle una mejilla- ahora ve a cambiarte quiero que me acompañes con los condes de Leicester

_ Con permiso tía- se retiro asombrada y aturdida, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su tía le había regalado una muestra de cariño y menos aun cuando la había besado que no fuese en su cumpleaños.

Ese fue el primer paso que tuvo que dar para pasar de ser Lady Florencia a ser simplemente tía

Siguió con su vida mientras pensaba en Terry y esperaba su vuelta, los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban y no recibía noticia alguna de él. Asistía a numerosas fiestas y reuniones en las que siempre conocía a un nuevo duque, conde, marques o barón. Mientras su tía le informaba que decir o como actuar según el rango o importancia de cada uno de ellos; a ella le eran indiferentes, a todos los veía igual de presumidos, banales y superficiales. Lo único que le interesaba al acudir a tales eventos era saber de la situación que se vivía en Europa, tema principal en toda reunión.

Dos años pasaron para volver a ver a Terry, el duque había enfermando repentinamente y haciendo uso de todas sus influencias consiguió hacerlo regresar por unos días, sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y necesitaba ver a su primogénito antes de partir de este mundo; para su desgracia ni el último deseo le fue concedido. El duque murió dos días antes de que su ilegitimo hijo llegara a Londres; Terence se encontró a su llegada al castillo con los funerales por su padre. Pensó en regresarse de inmediato, su situación como miembro de la Royal Navy lo reclamaba en la coalición europea contra Francia, pero aun tuvo que esperar por una semana a la lectura del testamento.

No tuvieron demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, pero si el suficiente para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas en los dos últimos años y ver los cambios que ellos habían sufrido tanto física como personalmente. El ya no era el muchachito con el que había compartido su primer y único beso, ahora era un hombre mucho más alto y fuerte, las facciones de su cara estaban más endurecidas, su tono ligeramente tostado por la brisa marina y los zafiros de sus ojos le hacían ver mucho mas guapo; todo eso combinado con sus ropas, pantalón ajustado, botas altas, camisa impecablemente blanca, chaleco y abrigo en forma de capa era un deleite a los ojos de Candy (y si me dejan decirlo a los ojos de cualquiera). Igualmente ella había dejado su cuerpo de niña atrás, estaba mas alta y su vestido ajustado de talle le dejaban ver una diminuta cintura y un redondeado y generoso pecho, además las líneas de su cara, el blanco de su piel, el verde de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios y su dorada y rizada cabellera, todo era mucho mas bello aun de cómo recordaba. La semana paso rápidamente, no les dejaban a solas, tan solo les dio tiempo de compartir algunas sensuales caricias y fugaces pero apasionados besos

Llego el día de la lectura del testamento, Arthur heredo el titulo de duque y todo lo ligado a este, como el castillo y otras residencias, además de un tercio del dinero; Terrence las dos terceras partes restantes de la fortuna, todos los negocios del duque que incluían una naviera y unas cuantas fábricas y unas tierras en las Indias occidentales. El único inconveniente es que ninguno podría tomar posesión de nada hasta alcanzar los 21 años, fecha en la que se convertirían en mayores de edad. Todo estaba repartido tal como Richard estipulo, la ancestral herencia seguiría en manos de un legítimo Grandchester y todo el esfuerzo de su trabajo para el fruto de su único y verdadero amor.

Cientos de maldiciones en silencio salieron de lady Florencia, ella esperaba que todos los bienes del duque quedaran a merced de Arthur, su legitimo hijo, en cambio prácticamente todo se lo dejo a Terence, para ella un maldito bastardo; el hecho de que a ella le dejara arreglado para recibir una cantidad de dinero, la nada despreciable suma de £20.000 por año, no calmo nada la ira que sentía.

La reacción de la duquesa no se hizo esperar, pidió que todos menos Terence salieran del salón en el cual se había dado la lectura del testamento

_ Estarás contento, verdad?

_ porque iba a estarlo? Por la muerte de mi padre?

_ por lo que te trajo esta, me vas a negar que es una gran fortuna

_ no se lo discuto, pero solo una cosa me interesaba de mi padre y esa me la ha negado

_ así que el maldito bastardo también pretendía el ducado?

_ no se equivoque "mi lady", no estoy interesado en la "nobleza" ni en ninguna "fortuna"- recalcando las palabras y mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle con otras palabras peores.

_ se puede saber entonces que era de tu interés

_ mi madre, saber de ella era lo único que me interesaba - y dando la vuelta dirección a la salida, si se quedaba un segundo mas se le echaría al cuello- con su permiso

_ espero que salgas pronto de esta casa- le dijo antes de que abandonara la estancia- mañana mismo a poder ser

_ sus deseos son ordenes "mi lady"- haciendo una reverencia y antes de cerrar la puerta- gracias por todo

Salio dando un portazo y se encontró a Candy que había estado escuchando todo tras la puerta, la tomo por la cintura y poso sus labios en los de ella dando lugar a un beso que hablaba por si solo, demandaba deseo, rabia, lujuria, ira, pasión… pero sobre todo anunciaba despedida, separaron sus labios y se volteo camino a la escalera

_ no te vayas Terry, por favor no te vayas

_ tengo que salir ahora mismo de aquí, acaso no has escuchado todo lo que tu queridísima tía me ha dicho

_ iré contigo entonces

_ a donde? A un barco, vendrás de marinero conmigo a una estupida guerra?

_ no lo se Terry, solo quiero estar contigo, no vuelvas a dejarme

_ no quiero dejarte, pero aquí no puedo quedarme y no te puedo llevar conmigo, debo regresar a la marina

_ no te vayas ahora, espera a mañana y pensemos en algo

_ pensar en que Candy? en fugarnos?

_ si -dijo sin pensar- yo iré contigo a cualquier parte no me importa donde ni en que condiciones

_ por Dios Candy, se realista no llegaríamos muy lejos fugándonos, nos encontrarían y a mi me colgarían por desertor además no tengo nada que ofrecerte

_ esta bien- dijo después de un largo silencio- pero déjame ir contigo, vas a Southamptom verdad?

_ si, pero…

_ vayamos a Sunville y pasemos unos días antes de tu embarque, allí veremos que hacer

Nuevamente la agarró de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él la beso apasionadamente

_ partimos al amanecer- dijo al deshacer el beso, posando una mano en su cabeza y se la acerco hasta el pecho, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y la beso la frente, la soltó lentamente mientras sus labios repetían _ al amanecer

Giro y subió las escaleras camino al dormitorio, tenia que preparar el equipaje

CONTINUARA…

Chicas, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, que son muy importantes para mi. Es el primer fic que escribo y saber sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, es muy interesante.

Intentare subir los capítulos cada cuatro días.


	4. Chapter 4 TE AMO

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO EROTICO Y SEXUAL; SI NO ERES MAYOR DE EDAD O NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS ABSTENGASE DE LEER.**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS Y GRACIAS**

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 4**

**TE AMO**

Y como quedo dicho el día anterior, al amanecer sin despedirse ni ser vistos por nadie partieron hacia Sunville: Terry, Candy y Klin

Apenas llegaron se dirigieron al sur de la finca, donde tantos momentos vivieron hacia años atrás, se acomodaron en el césped y contemplaron el mar durante largo tiempo, tenían que hablar, ver que hacer ante la inminente y nueva separación, pero solo contemplaban el océano como si en el estuvieran todas las respuestas.

Terry le paso un brazo por encima del hombro, la acerco a él, poso un beso en su cabeza, jugueteo con los dedos en sus cabellos y le dijo al oído_ te amo… pase lo que pase, has de saber que te amo- inevitablemente las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de ambos; Candy giro la cara y busco su boca atrapando con los dientes sus labios, los mordisqueo suave y lento, se adentro a la tibia y húmeda cavidad bebiendo de su miel y alimentándose de su aliento, despacio se separo y le susurro _yo tambien te amo.

El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte y decidieron volver al palacete, caminando agarrados de la mano y en silencio.

_mañana embarcas, verdad?- dijo Candy mientras se paraba frente a él y le tomaba la otra mano

_asi es- le contestaba mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus azules ojos- no quiero separarme de ti, pero no me queda de otra

_no quiero que te vayas- mientras se abrazaba a su cintura y se aferraba con fuerza, él le pasaba los brazos por encima de sus hombros- no me dejes

_ no te dejare- la separo un poco y busco su boca- tengo que irme pero volveré a por ti -y de nuevo la beso.

Siguieron su camino en silencio guiados por la luz de la luna llena; cuando llegaron al palacete subieron a los dormitorios, el la acompaño a la entrada del de ella, la abrazo y beso, y se fue hacia el suyo, decir algo en esos momentos era muy difícil… era hacer mas dolorosa la despedida.

_"No quiero dejarte, quiero compartir contigo todo, estar siempre juntos, como antes, como cuando éramos niños.___

Aquí estoy a tan solo unos pasos de ti, sin ser capaz de decirte ni ofrecerte nada, maldiciendo mi fortuna por traerte a mi vida y ahora alejarme de ti…

tan fácil seria dar esos pasos y acercarme, abrazarte, besarte y amarte durante toda la noche…__

_Candy estas despierta- digo mientras golpeo la puerta de tu alcoba- puedo pasar?

_si, pasa- me contestas- te estaba esperando, sabia que vendrías

_no llores- digo mientras mi mano te seca las lagrimas que corren por tus mejillas- ahora es momento de ser felices…-intento ser fuerte, mejor no pensar que esto es un adiós, sino un hasta luego- no pensemos en mañana

_ser felices?-me preguntas- feliz solo puedo serlo estando a tu lado

_en este momento lo estamos, hazme saber que eres feliz por estar conmigo- como respuesta te esfuerzas por darme la mejor de tus sonrisas, y yo tan solo puedo decirme que tu sonrisa es la mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida.

Busco tus ojos con los míos y en ellos puedo ver que me amas, al igual que yo a ti, paso una mano por tus cabellos acariciándolos, mientras la otra se posa en tu cintura, me acerco mas a ti y te beso, tu respondes abriendo los labios y dejándome adentrar a tu boca, beber de tu dulce aliento, que sacia mi sed de ti.

_Pero esta vez no me conformo solo con tus besos, mi corazón, alma y cuerpo piden mas, te piden a ti. Beso tu cuello mientras mis manos se aferran a tu cintura y te acerco a mi, quiero sentirte muy cerca mío, quiero que seamos uno. Mis manos viajan por tu brazos, tu escote… llegan a tu espalda buscando las cintas que atan tu vestido para librarte de el, necesito llevar conmigo el recuerdo de tu piel, y tus ropas no lo ponen nada fácil; te saco el vestido, pero siguen apareciendo telas y mas telas de las cuales con dificultad te voy liberando, tu pareces necesitar lo mismo pues tus manos me quitan el chaleco y desabrochan los botones de mi camisa._

Por fin estamos despojados de nuestras ropas, te tiendo sobre la cama, observo tu blanca y tersa piel que me llama a acariciarla y besarla… acaricio y beso cada milímetro de tu ser mientras te excitas y estremeces por mi contacto, no quiero perder un solo detalle de tu cuerpo, pues será lo único que quiera ver cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Vuelvo a beber del dulce néctar de tus labios… y ahora eres tu la que recorre mi cuerpo con caricias y besos, que hacen arder mi cuerpo en deseo. Te acomodo de espaldas en la cama, me recuesto sobre ti, mis piernas abren camino entre las tuyas y te beso, dulce y apasionadamente…

te deseo, quiero hacerte mía y tu me invitas a hacerlo entreabriendo mas los muslos y dejando tu feminidad completamente a mi alcance; entro en ti… tu virginidad se resiste a la intromisión, pero no tu corazón ni tu alma puedo verlo en tus ojos, reclaman que te haga mía; ahogas un grito de dolor y buscas mis labios invitándome a seguir lo que empezamos; continuo el camino hacia dentro de tu ser mientras tu cavidad se amolda y acostumbra a mi pene; después de los primeros dolorosos segundos el acoplamiento se hace perfecto y comienzo a embestirte despacio sin prisas, tu espalda se arquea, tomo un pezón de tu pecho en mi boca, tu gimes, y yo ardo mas y mas en deseo de poseerte; mis embestidas se hacen mas rápidas y certeras, tus gemidos aumentan y hacen que me estremezca de placer, pero aun no quiero terminar, no, aun no…

me recuesto sobre ti, pongo las manos en tu cintura y volteo sin perder el contacto intimo de nuestro cuerpos, para quedar ahora debajo y tu encima sentada sobre mi haciendo que la penetración sea completa, me acaricias el pecho mientras te agarro de las caderas guiando tus movimientos… aprendes rápido y ya eres capaz de llevar el control de la situación, mis manos van a tus pechos que se elevan ante mis caricias…__

cabalgas sobre mi, con ritmo y soltura, como una experta amazona, tus gemidos que se mezclan con los míos hacen que el placer aumente y con el tus movimientos, estas llegando al punto mas alto, tu espalda se arquea y tu respiración se hace dificultosa, mis manos abandonan tus pechos, vuelven a tus caderas para ayudar tus movimientos y asi los dos llegar juntos y unirnos en uno solo en la explosión placentera de nuestros cuerpos…

Sin aliento y jadeantes nos recostamos uno frente a otro, me dices _te amo- y yo busco tu boca que me ofreces entreabierta para que me pierda en ella, me separo de tus labios y ahora soy yo quien te dice _ te amo.__

Te abrazo fuertemente, no quiero separarme de ti nunca… nunca. No podré seguir viviendo tan solo con el recuerdo de haberte tenido, quiero tenerte siempre… para siempre.

_dime que volverás- me dices mientras las lágrimas se escapan de tus hermosos ojos.

_ ya nunca podré dejarte- te beso las lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas, te miro fijo a los ojos y continuo- te juro que llegara el día en el que podamos estar por siempre juntos

_dentro de un año nos encontraremos aquí, ven por favor, te estaré esperando.

_aquí estaré-te digo- pase lo que pase aquí estaré, te lo prometo

_te amo- dices antes de besarme y me abrazas con fuerza

El sueño te va venciendo mientras reposas en mi pecho y mis brazos te cobijan, yo no voy a dormir, quiero contemplarte llevarme este gran recuerdo tuyo, que junto a cada milímetro de tu ser velaran mis sueños de hoy en adelante hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.__

Maldita sea! como me despido yo ahora de ti, como me voy después de esto que ha pasado entre nosotros, no debí dejarte venir conmigo, hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si la despedida hubiera sido ayer en Londres; pero no… en que estoy pensando? ahora eres mía, te has entregado totalmente a mi

Amanece, tengo que irme; deshago mi abrazo, rozo tus labios con cuidado de no despertarte, es mejor así, que no me veas partir. _ en un año nos vemos aquí- susurro antes de salir y te envío un beso en el aire _ te amo mi dulce Candy"

Dos horas después de la partida de Terry, Candy se despierta confundida pensando que todo fue un especial y maravilloso sueño pero el aroma de él la hacen reaccionar, no fue un sueño sino una bella realidad. Le busca en la cama, el dormitorio y en todo el palacete, es inútil ya ha partido. Corrió acompañada de Klin al acantilado y miro el mar, el mar que se ha llevado su alma, su corazón… Pasan allí todo el día, pensando en sus besos, caricias… en él.

A la puesta de sol antes de regresar

_quiero dormir durante todo un año, y al despertar tu estés aquí  
_TE AMO, TERRY, TE AMO!- grita como si esperase que la brisa y el mar le hagan llegar su mensaje.

Regresó a Londres, al castillo Grandchester, con la única ilusión de reencontrarse en un año. Se despidió de Klin en el jardín y entro corriendo al castillo, deseaba estar sola y pensar en él

_Candice!

_buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se encuentra ti... - antes de terminar de preguntar una mano se poso con fuerza en su mejilla

_¿donde has estado? O mejor debería preguntar, porque te has ido con ese bastardo?

_yo… tía… yo

_ni tía, ni yo, ni nada, vergüenza debería darte, fugarte asi con… con ese

_Terence tía, se llama Terence- oírla hablar de ese modo de la persona que mas amaba le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a la duquesa- y le guste o no es hijo del duque y hermano de Arthur

_no es mas que un bastardo y ya nada le une aquí- estaba completamente fuera de si- ya se ha cobrado con creces el ser hijo del duque, no quiero volver a verlo ni saber mas nada de él.

_no se preocupe tía- no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, estaba demasiado encolerizada para seguir con aquello- ya le quedo bien claro que no debe volver por aquí.- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras camino de su dormitorio, lloraría las lagrimas contenidas hasta que no le quedase ni una sola.

El castillo estaba de luto, prácticamente no se recibían visitas ni se iba a ninguna reunión; Candice apenas salía de su habitación, tan solo al jardín con su fiel, inseparable y viejo amigo Klin, él que llevaba toda la vida junto a ella, que la había cuidado y acompañado desde su nacimiento, con el compartió sus mejores y peores momentos y ahora en esos días tan tristes para ella, el seguía allí siendo su mayor apoyo. Compartir tiempo con su primo Arthur y la Srta. Pony, que siempre estaba con el niño, también era una gran distracción.

Pasados 4 meses de la muerte del duque era habitual que recibiera la visita al menos una o dos veces al mes del menor de los hijos del príncipe de Gales, Archibald Frederic de Cornwall. Las tardes compartidas con él lejos de agradarle la hacían mostrarse incomoda. Archibald gustaba de ella y no hacia nada para disimularlo, en ocasiones que se quedaban a solas él descaradamente le hacia la corte. El menor de los hermanos era un joven muy atractivo, de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados y una sonrisa cautivadora, además que desprendía elegancia innata por los cuatro costados, ella que ya tenía el corazón entregado, se mostraba distante e impedía darle pie a coger confianza alguna .

La insistencia de Archibald la llevaron a inventarse un compromiso con un Conde alemán, tenia que alejar cualquier intención por parte de él para con ella. Para su suerte el supuesto compromiso con el conde dio un buen resultado, el heredero de Cornwall desistió de seguir cortejándola, incluso espacio más sus visitas.

Estaba por llegar a cumplirse un año del fallecimiento de Richard, lo que significaba que también estaba por llegar el esperado encuentro con Terence. Siendo más precavida le hizo saber a su tía que después del aniversario de la muerte del duque se tomaría unas vacaciones en Sunville; a lo que lady Florencia no puso ningún inconveniente, todo lo contrario le pareció una idea estupenda.

Todos irían a Sunville después del aniversario del fallecimiento del duque.

Todos.

Como todos? Que iba a pasar cuando llegara Terry? Como reaccionaria la duquesa cuando lo viera alli? Como iba a lograr estar con él a solas? Estas y mas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Candy. En definitiva ir a Sunville resultaría ser un desastre

CONTINUARA…

Acepto y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, especialmente a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews: Melody, Galaxylam84, Paula Grandchester, lyricCinema, Parnaso, Jennifer, Yudy y Nathy

De verdad muchas gracias chicas por los hermosos comentarios que me habéis dejado acerca de mi historia. Espero que este capitulo y los proximos sigan siendo de su agrado.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde España

madi grand


	5. Chapter 5 DOLOR, AMOR Y UN COMPROMISO

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 5**

**DOLOR, AMOR  
Y UN COMPROMISO**

Las misas y oficios en memoria del duque de Grandchester pasaron, ya todo estaba preparado para salir en cuatro días a Sunville. Candy quería impedir el viaje a toda costa pero ya era más que un hecho que todos viajarían a Sunville, solo un milagro podría evitarlo.

El milagro llego al día siguiente, Arthur amaneció ardiendo en fiebre y delirando, cuando llego el doctor les hizo saber que se trataba de una neumonía, nada grave, pero que necesitaba de bastantes cuidados y mucho reposo, un viaje era lo menos indicado dadas las circunstancias. Ahora el viaje quedaba anulado, pero ella tenía que ir, era su oportunidad de ver a Terry además de una promesa. Le costo convencer a la duquesa, pero al final Candy iría a Sunville por dos semanas.

Llegaron a Sunville Candice, Klin, Armand, que estaba a sus servicios como cochero, Dorothy, que se había convertido en su dama de compañía y un par de sirvientes mas; Ella ya estaba allí solo quedaba que Terry hiciese su aparición, no estarían solos como la vez pasada, pero ya se encargarían ellos de encontrar la oportunidad de estarlo, además que tenia la certeza que ni Dorothy ni Armand, sus sirvientes de confianza y amigos, delatarían con su tía la llegada de Terry a la propiedad.

Tres días y el joven no había arribado, ella todos las mañanas se la pasaba en el jardín cerca de la entrada a la Villa y todas las tardes iba al acantilado; todos los días allí gritaba su nombre y todos los días regresaba vencida con la única compañía del viejo Klin.

Despertó temprano un día mas con la esperanza de que llegara, se preparo, desayuno y salio al encuentro de su querida mascota para como todos los días anteriores esperar a que Terry apareciese por la puerta de entrada a la Villa, pero Klin no estaba esperándola como de costumbre a la puerta de la casa, lo busco en la caseta de al lado del establo donde dormía en las noches, recorrió todo el jardín y alrededores del Palacete y no estaba por ningún lado, le llamo una, dos, tres… mil veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Busco a Armand en el establo, le pidió ensillar un caballo para ella y salio a recorrer toda la zona en su búsqueda.

Una hora más tarde después de recorrer todos los alrededores de la Villa llegó a la zona del acantilado y lo vio, rápidamente bajó del caballo y corrió hacia él, allí estaba en el verde pasto tumbado y sin vida. Lloro por horas recostada sobre él acariciando su suave pelaje, acababa de perder a su fiel amigo, su compañero, su ángel de la guarda; una parte de su corazón quedo quebrada con esa perdida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar la cabeza no pudo reconocer quien era, sus ojos enrojecidos e inundados por las lagrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad, solo hasta que escucho su voz se dio cuenta de que era Terry, allí estaba él para acompañarla y aliviarla en su pena. Le tendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse, le ofreció sus brazos para que se cobijara en ellos y su pecho para que descansara en el. Solo Terry era capaz de reconfortarla en su duelo.

Una vez que le dio consuelo y se encontraba mas tranquila, fue a buscar una carreta para poder llevar a Klin hasta el Palacete. Le dieron sepultura en el jardín al lado de los rosales, para ella el lugar más hermoso de toda la Villa. Y allí lo velaron juntos y abrazados hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el cansancio, el frío y el sueño les obligaba a retirarse a descansar.

A primera hora de la mañana salio al jardín, corto unas rosas y arrodillándose frente a la improvisada tumba las deposito sobre ella formando un corazón, se sentó en el pasto y dejo correr libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Terry vio todo ese ritual desde la entrada del jardín y dándole tiempo para que se despidiera de su incondicional amigo fue hasta ella, se sentó a su lado, la rodeo con sus brazos, la acerco a su pecho y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza.

_ era muy importante para mi- susurro mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas- siempre ha estado conmigo, nunca me ha fallado… cuando estaba sola era mi compañía, cuando estaba triste me daba consuelo…

_llora Candy, desahógate- la meció entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_ era mi ángel de la guarda- continuo ella- si estoy aquí contigo ahora es por él, me ha salvado la vida- ella se callo y a la mente de Terry llegaron las imágenes de cuando niños, Klin fue a su encuentro en busca de auxilio y después de seguirlo hasta el bosque la encontró herida e inconsciente; ese hecho había cambiado el trato de ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la abrazo mas fuerte aun y de nuevo beso su cabeza; por unos instantes sus pensamientos no le dejaron prestar atención a lo que ella decía

_... apenas tenia unos 4 años, me desperté por un ruido en la puerta, sonaba como arañazos y luego escuche sus ladridos… salí de la cama y abrí la puerta del dormitorio, una espesa nube de humo cubría el pasillo y allí estaba Klin… mordió de mis ropas y tiro fuerte de mi, yo le seguí con dificultad, la oscuridad de la noche y el humo me impedían ver y respirar… llegamos al jardín y desde allí pude ver como el fuego se extendía por la parte superior del palacio… - por momentos interrumpía sus palabras, le costaba hablar de aquellos tristes recuerdos- después solo recuerdo despertar en una cama que no era la mía, ni era en mi casa, allí estuve por varios días –nuevamente las lagrimas fluían abundantes por sus ojos- me dijeron que mis padres y mi hermano se habían ido al cielo, que desde allí cuidaban de mi… cuando salí de aquel dormitorio lo primero que vi fue a Klin, allí estaba esperándome; lo único que me quedaba de mi familia era él y también se fue – se abrazo fuerte a Terry al terminar de hablar.

_ Seguro seguirá cuidando de ti, junto a tu familia desde el cielo -fue lo único que atino a decirle, estaba muy conmovido por lo que acababa de relatarle, el sabia que los padres de ella habían muerto, pero nunca supo de ese trágico suceso- llora, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate, siempre estará en tu corazón y en tu recuerdo, siempre será tu ángel de la guarda.

Pasaron toda la mañana sentados y abrazados frente a la tumba en el rosal. A la tarde tuvo que convencerla para separarla de allí, y llevarla a pasear junto a él, sintió profundamente la muerte de Klin, pero solo tenia un par de días mas para estar con ella, tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo juntos.

Los dos días pasaron rápido, treparon a los árboles del bosque, pasearon a caballo, se adentraron al laberinto y conversaron de muchos y variados temas. Revivieron todo lo que habían hecho hacia años, cuando niños en sus primeras vacaciones en esa Villa.

La tarde del último día prepararon un picnic en la playa. Entre palabras, bocadillos, caricias, risas, frutas, furtivos besos y copas de vino, se les paso media tarde; Terry recogió todas las cosas que estaban sobre la manta del picnic y las guardo en la cesta, quedando así todo el espacio libre, tumbo a Candy sobre ella y él se recostó encima, atrapo sus labios, jugueteo con ellos mordiéndolos delicadamente y se fue abriendo paso a la cavidad de su boca; el beso resulto largo y apasionado mientras con sus manos acariciaba su escote y ella enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos. Su cuerpo reacciono pidiendo mas de aquel contacto y súbitamente se detuvo, se puso en pie y la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a sacarse las botas, a desabrochar el chaleco, la camisa y el pantalón ante la mirada atónita de ella, despojado de sus ropas y quedando solo con el calzón se acerco a ella, la beso y salio corriendo hacia el agua

_vamos tu también- le dijo desde el agua ante el asombro de ella

_estas loco- le contesto- tiene que estar muy fria

_no, esta muy buena, ven

Dudo unos segundos y comenzó también a quitarse los zapatos, el vestido y faldones, quedando solo en enaguas y le siguió; tan solo se había mojado los pies cuando él corrió hacia ella salpicándola por completo, la tomo por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella en el aire, al parar se tomaron de la mano y se adentraron al mar hasta que les cubría por encima de la cintura, volvió a abrazarla y se besaron; y asi dando vueltas, besándose y amándose en el mar estuvieron hasta el anochecer

La ultima noche y una difícil despedida les aguardaba; él la busco en su alcoba y se entregaron mutuamente en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Igual que un año atrás ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos y recostada sobre su pecho, Terry velo toda la noche su sueño y al amanecer partió en silencio, con la promesa de volver a reencontrarse en un año y llevándose impregnado en el alma el tacto, aroma y los besos de su amada.

Una semana antes de lo previsto prepararon todo para regresar a Londres, Candy no tenia fuerzas para continuar en Sunville, la separación de los dos seres mas queridos para ella era demasiado dolorosa para enfrentarla sola, no esperaba encontrar ningún tipo de consuelo en su tía, pero al menos allí tendría mas distracciones.

_Candice que ha pasado? como es que regresan tan pronto? -Pregunto la duquesa en cuanto llegaron- además estas muy pálida y mas delgada, cuéntame hija que ocurre.

_Klin tia- las lagrimas comenzaban a inundarle los ojos- Klin murió.

_ lo siento mucho hija, se que era muy importante para ti- avanzo hasta ella y la abrazo ofreciéndole consuelo, Candy lo acepto eran pocas las muestras de cariño que le ofrecía su tía, pero muy a su pesar era el único pariente que tenia y siempre había estado bajo su cuidado- Es duro perder lo que se quiere, pero veras que pronto te sentirás mejor

_ gracias tía… -ya no quería seguir hablando de su mascota y le cambio de tema- Y como sigue Arthur, ya se ha recuperado?

_ si ya esta bien, fue un pequeño susto, tan solo necesita unos días mas de reposo… ve a verlo hija, seguro esta deseando verte te ha echado de menos- se dirigió rápida escaleras arriba camino al dormitorio de su primo y antes de completar todo el recorrido de las escaleras escucho - Luego hablaremos tengo una gran noticia que darte

Candy sorprendida por la amabilidad con la que fue recibida por su tía, pues aunque ahora eran mas cercanas pocas veces le daba muestras de cariño, entro a la habitación de su primo.

Arthur que ya tenia 10 años era un niño adorable, guardaba un parecido físico con Terry, aunque heredo el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos grises de su padre, y de carácter completamente distinto, siempre muy hablador, bromista y sonriente, era la alegría personificada, así era como ella guardaba el pequeño recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre, seguro el carácter lo había heredado del tío materno, pues Lady Florencia era todo lo contrario a su hermano.

_Candy! –era el único además de Terry que la llamaba por su diminutivo- prima que bien que estés ya de vuelta, me has hecho mucha falta todos estos días

_me alegro de que ya estés recuperado- le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le depositaba un beso en la frente, sentándose en la cama del chico- yo también te he echado de menos.

_me estaba volviendo loco aquí solo y encerrado- puso cara de fastidio y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes- me ayudaras a convencer a mama de salir de esta habitación?

_no creo que vaya a ser posible convencerla tan fácilmente- le dijo sonriéndole- pero en un par de días ya podrás salir, ten paciencia

_dos largos y tediosos días más –le respondió él haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.

_pero ahora ya me tienes a mi- le dijo mientras le posaba una mano en la cabeza y revolvía su cabello- vendré todos los días a verte y pasare tiempo contigo

Arthur deshizo el puchero y se abrazo a ella; siguieron conversando de varias cosas, incluida la muerte de Klin que el muchacho lamento sinceramente. La visita en el dormitorio de su primo duro por más de una hora, en la que ambos se reconfortaron y se dieron compañía.

En la soledad de su alcoba continuo con su duelo, estaba muy abatida, los recientes acontecimientos eran muy dolorosos. Lloro por horas y se quedo dormida, cuando fueron a llamarla para la cena dio una disculpa y se quedo en la cama. Lloraría hasta secar sus ojos.

Lady Florencia en persona fue a buscarla en la mañana a su dormitorio, toco a su puerta y no obtuvo respuesta

_Candice, hija… estas bien? Puedo pasar?

_si tía estoy bien, adelante –seguidamente abrió la puerta

_pero que mala cara tienes!- se acerco a Candy y le beso la mejilla- termina de arreglarte te espero en el comedor, ayer te dije que te tenia una buena noticia y no quiero esperar mas para dártela.

_casi estoy lista- contesto con poco ánimo- enseguida bajo

Antes de ir al comedor pasó a saludar a Arthur y darle los buenos días. Prefería quedarse y desayunar allí con él en el dormitorio que tener que ir con su tía, pero ni modo, la duquesa estaba ansiosa de darle una gran noticia.

El desayuno pasó en silencio, ver a ambas mujeres era como observar la gran diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra, la duquesa desbordaba alegría pocas veces antes vista en ella, en cambio Candy estaba complemente afligida con la mirada perdida en su comida y apenas probaba bocado

_tienes que comer hija- le dijo la tía cuando ella ya había terminado-estas demasiado delgada, estos días has perdido peso

_no tengo apetito tía

_seguro que la noticia que tengo que darte te saca de ese estado apático que te esta consumiendo

_y cual es la buena noticia? -Candy le pregunto sin gran interés, tan solo por cortesía, nada que le dijese le haría sentir mejor

_Serás duquesa… que digo duquesa, princesa… si serás princesa – lady Florencia no cabía en si de gozo, no atinaba siquiera a hablar

_duquesa? Princesa?- no entendía nada, de que estaba hablando- a que te refieres tía, no se que me estas diciendo

_ Princesa de Gales, para ser mas exactos

_ Princ…princesa de… Gales- intento repetir las palabras de su tia mientras de un salto se ponía en pie, no podía haber escuchado bien.

_Si hija Princesa de Gales- Candy se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla y ya no escucho mas de lo que su tía decía- en principio serás duquesa, pero en cuanto el príncipe George tome el reinado y se proclame como George IV, que sera pronto, todos sabemos de la enfermedad de su majestad, Archibald se proclamara príncipe de Gales, su hermano ha renunciado a cualquier titulo que le lleve a la corona al casarse con esa escritora O´Brian en contra de la voluntad del rey. No es maravilloso hija, incluso llegaras a ser reina de Inglaterra.

-…

_Hija no dices nada… _Lady Florencia estaba tan absorta contando lo que para ella era tan gratificante que no se daba cuenta de que su sobrina estaba en estado de shock- yo estoy tan emocionada.

_Princesa- salio de los labios de Candy que aun no digería que había ocurrido- como es eso posible- termino por decir mas bien hablando para ella misma que para la duquesa

_Oh hija es cierto, con la emoción olvide contarte como fueron los hechos

_Si, mejor dime que paso- dijo entre una mezcla de llanto e ira que se apoderaba de ella

_ un día después de tu partida su alteza el joven Archibald llego a visitarte como es costumbre, tu no estabas y yo lo recibí. Me entreviste con él. Mientras conversábamos me contó de su interés hacia ti y que había sido un disgusto para él saber que estabas comprometida, por cierto que no se como llego a esa conclusión olvide preguntarle… bueno eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que le saque de su error, si hubieras visto la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al conocer que no tenias ningún compromiso –la tía seguía relatando sin percibir el estado de su sobrina- sin dudar un momento me pidió tu mano y claro está que acepte de inmediato, no hubieras recibido mejor oferta de matrimonio, aunque todavía el compromiso no es oficial. En unas semanas el príncipe George vendrá a pedirme tu mano para su hijo. Esperábamos a que llegaras para organizar la fiesta de pedida- concluyo al fin la duquesa, mientras Candy oía esta vez todo, en completo silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

_con permiso tía- ya había escuchado suficiente y no tenía otra cosa más que decirle que la odiaba, aunque se contuvo ¿como había sido capaz de comprometerla en matrimonio?- me retiro

_pero Candice espera…- la tía contemplo incrédula como se marchaba ante tan extraordinaria noticia

Sabia que las personas de su posición social no se casaban por amor, que va… ni mucho menos, ni siquiera debían saber que significaba esa palabra, la mayoría eran comprometidos incluso antes de nacer, había que mantener el linaje puro de la nobleza. Así estaba la corte, llena de infidelidades y amantes por todos lados, no faltaba escándalo en cada familia noble. Y que otra cosa podía hacer ella mas que asumirlo, no se podía negar… no tenia libertad para elegir por si misma, era una mujer y dependía directamente de su tía. Para empeorar la situación el compromiso era con la familia real.

¿Que otra cosa mas le deparaba el destino? ¿Porque había sido tan duro con ella en los últimos días? Mil preguntas se hacia mentalmente y a pocas encontraba respuesta.

CONTINUARA…

Aquí os dejo este nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios

Un fuerte abrazo. Madi grand


	6. Chapter 6 CONFRONTACION

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO EROTICO Y SEXUAL; SI NO ERES MAYOR DE EDAD O NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS ABSTENGASE DE LEER.**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS Y GRACIAS**

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 6**

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

¡Caprichoso e impredecible destino,  
que manejas nuestras vidas,  
cual títeres en tus manos!

En la soledad de su alcoba pensaba en "la gran noticia" que su tía recién le había comunicado. Era una pesadilla de la que tenia que despertase, si eso era, una amarga y cruel pesadilla. Estaba enamorada de Terry y se había entregado a él, además su amor era correspondido. De ninguna manera podía estar comprometida con Archibald. Pero estaba despierta y bien despierta y la noticia que acaba de recibir era completamente real.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de anular ese compromiso, ella no se podía casar con Archibald, No!

Que podía hacer, negarse seria un insulto al mismísimo rey y fatales consecuencias para su familia. Solo había una posibilidad y era convencer a Archibald de desistir de ella, no iba a ser fácil pero era la única posibilidad. Tenia que verlo de inmediato antes de que se celebrara la fiesta de pedida, luego ya no habría forma de deshacer el compromiso.

Inmediatamente se fue a los establos a buscar a Armand, siempre estaba allí al pendiente de los caballos.

_buenas tardes Armand

_lady Candice! buenas tardes, en que puedo servirla

_necesito que me ayudes… es algo importante

_si esta de mi mano, mi lady

_tienes que llevarle esta carta a Archibald de Cornwall- en ella le pedía una cita para el día siguiente- es imprescindible que la reciba hoy y que entregue respuesta.

_ahora mismo me pongo en camino, es un placer ayudarla mi lady

La respuesta llego con aceptación de la cita, se encontrarían a las 4 de la tarde en Hyde Park, parque que continuaba a los jardines del Palacio de Kensington residencia del Príncipe de Gales. La suerte estaba echada, ya no le quedaba nada que perder, por el contrario si tenía mucho que ganar si las cosas resultaban como esperaba.

Candy puntual y hecha un manojo de nervios, no tenia claro como enfrentar la situación, fue la primera en llegar a la cita acompañada de Dorothy. Paseaban entre bancos, estatuas y fuentes esperando la llegada de Archibald; le había pedido a su dama de compañía que la dejara sola con el joven cuando este llegara. Los nervios con los que acudió a la cita la estaban devorando por el retraso de este, hasta que al fin hizo su aparición.

_buenas tardes lady Candice- le hizo una reverencia y le solicito la mano- disculpe mi demora

_buenas tardes lord Archibald- respondió al saludo y le tendió la mano que él acerco a su boca para depositar en ella un beso, mientras ella con una mirada a Dorothy le indicaba que se retirara- no se preocupe, esta usted disculpado

_déjeme decirle que fue para mi una grata sorpresa recibir su invitación –dijo después de que sin soltarle la mano con un movimiento la puso en su brazo y la invitara a pasear- supuse que aun seguía en Hampshire, tenia entendido que no regresaría hasta la semana próxima.

_ese era el plan, pero… - su voz tembló, tomo aire- surgió un contratiempo y adelante mi vuelta

_un contratiempo triste, por lo que puedo observar- añadió Archibald

_Klin… -las lagrimas subían a sus ojos y silencio sus palabras- Klin murió- dijo finalmente, soltándose de su brazo dio un par de pasos, quedando por delante de él y parpadeo para que no salieran las inevitables lagrimas.

Tenia que ser fuerte para confrontarlo y hacerle desistir del compromiso, pensar en cosas tristes no iba a ayudarla.

Él de un solo paso acorto la distancia y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, con intento de reconfortarla. Luego la hizo girar quedando a escasos centímetros de ella; contemplo su delicado rostro, bajo la cabeza y se acerco a su boca, tan solo fue un simple roce en los labios. Candy reacciono con violencia, le golpeo en el rostro y lo empujo fuertemente para separarle

_Lo… lo siento - dijo él disculpándose mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla donde un segundo antes se había posado la de ella con fuerza- no se que me sucedió

_No vuelva a hacer eso- completamente enfurecida- nunca mas vuelva a besarme ni siquiera a acercarse de esa forma- le grito y llevo los dedos a sus labios, labios que ya tenían dueño.

En pocos segundos todo cambio inesperadamente, él herido en su orgullo por sentirse despreciado por ella le tomo las manos con furia, las pasó por detrás de la cintura de ella y sosteniéndoselas en una sola mano la otra la llevo a su cabeza la acerco a él y la beso con brusquedad, mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre él mas fuerza le imponía.

Cuando al fin deshizo el beso y la soltó

_y por que no habría de besarla- la miro fríamente- tan solo cojo lo que es mío… y usted es "mi prometida"

_yo… –conteniendo la rabia y buscando las palabras que decirle, pues ya acababa de comprobar lo que era enfrentarse a él- no he aceptado ningún compromiso

_ah no? – la miro divertido- y el compromiso con un conde por quien fue arreglado? su tía no tenia conocimiento al respecto.

Ella se quedo en silencio, todo se estaba complicando

_me ha estado mintiendo, verdad?- continuo mientras observaba sus reacciones- pues ha de saber que mi intención era tener su consentimiento antes de pedir su mano

_miente- grito ella- lo ha hecho a mis espaldas

_si, puede que tenga razón, pero no era nada oficial aun, esperaba que aprobara mi propuesta o al menos que me diera una oportunidad para acercarme mas a usted

_no hay compromiso entonces- dijo ella mas aliviada

_claro que lo hay, querida

_pero acaba de decir…

_no me ha escuchado bien -interrumpió- he dicho que "era" mi intención- le dirigió una mirada burlona- pero he cambiado de opinión… será mi esposa con o sin su aprobación

_no puede hacerme esto, yo no le amo… no siento nada por usted

_jajajaja- río él descaradamente- y que importancia tiene eso, no seria ninguna novedad en un matrimonio arreglado, y si es por eso créame yo tengo suficiente amor para los dos.

_no, por favor- suplicaba entre lágrimas- no me obligue a casarme con usted.

_no insista no voy a cambiar de opinión, me gustan los retos difíciles y aquí se me planteo uno –entrecerrando los ojos - por cierto le sugiero que cambie esas lagrimas por una amplia sonrisa, deseo que mi futura esposa luzca como la mujer mas bella y radiante de toda Inglaterra -dada por finalizada la conversación dio la vuelta y avanzo unos pasos, se detuvo giro y añadió- lo olvidaba, dígale a la Duquesa que en estos días pasare a verla para arreglar todo lo referente a la fiesta de compromiso

A pasos lentos y completamente derrotada se acerco al carruaje manejado por Armand donde la esperaba su dama de compañía, al verla en el estado en que llegaba corrió hacia ella

_lady Candice ¿Qué ha sucedido?

_no pude evitarlo Dorothy, no pude- decia entre sollozos y con las manos en la cara

_Oh no! –llevandose una mano a la boca y abriendo los ojos horrorizada- no debí dejarla sola, mi lady

_no pude evitar el compromiso –continuo sin darse cuenta de la expresión de pánico que había puesto su dama de compañía- tendré que casarme con él- y rompió de nuevo en llanto.

Dorothy ligeramente aliviada al percatarse de lo equivocados que habían estado sus pensamientos la ayudo a llegar al carruaje y subirse a él. Se pusieron en marcha camino al Castillo y a medio camino Candy mando parar el coche.

_Armand llévame al río

_mi lady al río? El día esta cambiando y parece que va a llover, no me parece conveniente

_al río Armand-insistio- necesito ir al río –el hombre obedeció

Cerca de la Torre de Londres en la ribera del Támesis paro el carruaje, ella descendió tranquila y volvió a pedir que la dejaran sola. Dorothy intento acompañarla, no quería ni debía volver a dejarla sola. Candy la convenció de hacerlo insistiendo que tan solo deseaba contemplar el agua, que estaría allí mismo y no se iría lejos, finalmente tuvo que mostrarle una sonrisa para convencerla que todo estaba bien.

Camino unos metros por el césped, se sentó a la orilla, observo sus azules aguas por eternos segundos, cerró sus ojos y evoco la imagen de Terry

Los pasajes de su corta vida junto a él aparecían como flashes ante sus ojos; sus indiferencias, el accidente, la presentación

_ "Terence Graham Grandchester Baker… ¿podemos ser amigos?  
_ Candice Adelaida Amalia de Sajonia… si, podemos ser amigos"

Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar este episodio y en un susurro de sus labios se perdió _"Terry y Candy". Continuo con sus recuerdos: clases, vacaciones, charlas, juegos, peleas y el beso…-un gran suspiro acompaño este recuerdo- su primer beso y los dos años que tuvo que esperar para volver a verle… si, dos años sin verse, pero lo que trajo el nuevo encuentro… su entrega mutua, no fue sexo, ni siquiera hacer el amor. Ofrecerse al ser amado es mucho más… dos almas que libremente se juntan y forman un solo ser, algo único y exclusivo que solo pueden experimentar dos corazones que se aman.

Sintió un intenso quemazón en el centro de su vientre y se le acelero el pulso al recodar su primera vez, abrió los ojos y contemplo correr las rápidas aguas del Támesis por unos minutos mientras su pulso recuperaba la normalidad; cerro nuevamente los ojos y evoco una vez mas al dueño de sus pensamientos que esta vez le traía las imágenes de los últimos días: picnic en la playa, baño en el mar y la ultima noche…

"Él se le acerco a ella y soltó el rodete que recogía sus cabellos en lo alto de su nuca, dejándolos caer por su espalda y sus hombros desnudos en una cascada de rizos de oro, ella acaricio su torso desnudo y le rozo los labios, él atrapo los suyos con pequeños y certeros mordiscos, exploro el interior de su boca… avanzo por el cuello, por el hombro; ella recorrió sus brazos, espalda y pecho descubriendo cada músculo, cada tendón…

Con un grácil movimiento la agarro de las caderas y la deposito sobre la cama, trazo el camino de sus labios a su cuello y de su cuello a sus pechos… bebió de sus delicados y rosados pezones, ella sintió un acalorado hormigueo en su vientre, una descarga que la hacían arquear sus curvas hacia delante entregándose mas aun; él ansiaba invadirla pero debía de ofrecerle más… su boca bajo a su cintura, su vientre, sus ingles, su clítoris… ella se abandono dejando escapar un placentero grito y con el un orgasmo exquisito… tenia que recompensarle.

Placer por placer.

Con la suavidad de sus delicados dedos acaricio y jugueteo con sus testículos, atrapo el duro y erecto falo, lo acerco a sus labios degustándolo con su lengua y adentrándolo a su boca… él experimentando un deleite supremo decidió que ya era el momento de tomarla, penetro en ella con suaves y rítmicos movimientos marcando el paso del mas intimo y sensual baile…

El placer se intensifico y con el las embestidas… rápidas, firmes y certeras, que acrecentaban el momento de lujuria. Llegando al final en una explosión mutua que fusiono sus cuerpos entre roncos gemidos e impacientes jadeos transportándoles al mismísimo nirvana"

Tan solo habían pasado cuatro días de esa última e inolvidable noche…

Volvió de sus recuerdos, pero sin dejar de verlo a él, su imagen era tan perfecta y clara, parecía estar allí delante de ella.

_ Te amo… nunca pienses que no fue así, pues te amo y te amare por el resto de mis días –examino el caudaloso y veloz río, un frío repentino recorrió su frágil cuerpo y la piel se le erizo - perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… es totalmente contrario a mi voluntad, no tengo mas opciones que afrontar mi camino y pertenecer a otro o…-lentamente se puso en pie sin apartar los ojos de las aguas del Tamesis

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas

Un fuerte abrazo. Madi grand


	7. Chapter 7 EL PROMETIDO

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 7**

**EL PROMETIDO**

_ ¡Lady Candice!

_...

_ ¡Lady Candice!

_ Armand! –respondió sobresaltada girando hacia él

_ Disculpe mi lady, esta anocheciendo y el camino en la noche es muy peligroso, deberíamos de regresar al Castillo

_ si es cierto, pero discúlpeme a mi, me entretuve mas de la cuenta- volvió la vista hacia el Tamesis y sacudió la cabeza negando antes de seguirlo hasta el carruaje.

En el aislamiento del mundo que le ofrecía sus aposentos se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para recibir el aire fresco de la noche, necesitaba respirar profundo y sentirse viva, la idea que por un ínfimo instante paso por su cabeza la atormentaba casi tanto o mas que el hecho de estar comprometida. Como se le pudo haber ocurrido pensar en ello, morir significaba rendirse, negarse todas las posibilidades de poder volver a verlo; y verlo y estar con él aunque solo fuera una vez mas era lo mas ansiaba.

Comprometida, comprometida… esta palabra resonaba con fuerza una y otra vez en su cabeza, que podía hacer ahora que en el intento de deshacer el compromiso puso las cosas mas difíciles aun con Archibald, le había despreciado y el respondió con mas ansia de hacerla su esposa. Recordó sus palabras "ha de saber que mi intención era tener su consentimiento antes de pedir su mano" "esperaba que aprobara mi propuesta o al menos que me diera una oportunidad para acercarme mas a usted" "no insista no voy a cambiar de opinión, me gustan los retos difíciles y aquí se me plantea uno". Analizo palabra a palabra y vislumbro al fondo una pequeña luz. Aceptaría el compromiso sin más objeción.

Entro al comedor a tomar el desayuno y allí ya estaban esperándola lady Florencia y Arthur, se alegro por ver a su primo ya fuera de la cama y converso con ellos como si nada pasara, como si estuviera contenta con el compromiso. Su primo se retiro a sus clases y su tía tenia pendientes en Londres, ella se quedaba sola sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera estaba Klin para acompañarla en sus paseos por el jardín. Se fue hasta los establos y pidió a Armand que le ensillara un caballo, cabalgaría por un rato aprovechando de que su tía no estaba, a ella no le gustaban casi ninguna de sus aficiones, siempre decía _hija eso no es propio de una dama.

Durante dos horas cabalgó por la extensa llanura de los pastos londinenses; la hizo sentirse libre… libre como el viento que la acariciaba suave el rostro y mecía sus largos y sueltos cabellos. Con aire renovado regreso al Castillo, subió a su dormitorio a cambiarse en compañía de Dorothy y cuando ya estaba prácticamente lista otra doncella llego a informarle que tenia visita, lord Archibald.

A la puerta de la sala dudo antes de entrar pero ya lo había decidido -parecería dispuesta a aceptar el compromiso, rayos! no esperaba tener que verlo tan pronto, entraría le saludaría y disculparía la ausencia de su tía y asunto concluido, seguro venia a arreglar con la duquesa la fiesta de compromiso-, simulo una sonrisa y se fue al encuentro de su visita.

_Buenos dias Lord Archibald, disculpe la demora

_buenos días Lady Candice- la observo unos segundos y haciendo un gesto de aprobación dijo- veo que me ha hecho caso

_que?… cual caso mi lord- dijo ella confundida

_la sonrisa, ayer le pedí que sonriera… no recuerda mi lady?- hablaba pausadamente mientras se iba acercando a ella y tomo un rizo de sus dorados cabellos.

_si, recuerdo bien Lord Archibald- dijo ella muy seria recordando el capitulo del día anterior y aguantando las ganas de volver a golpearle en la cara, intentando mantener la calma tomo aire y volvió a poner su mejor sonrisa.

_tal como le dije ayer- volvió a hacer un gesto de aprobación- tendré por esposa a la mujer mas bella de Inglaterra.

Ella tan solo lo miro y se esforzó por mantener la mueca en su boca a modo de sonrisa, que difícil le resultaba enfrentarse a él, parecer complacida por su visita, cuando lo único que deseaba era golpearlo y alejarse lo más lejos posible de él. Intentando parecer amable y escapar de esa situación tan incomoda le cambio la conversación.

_siento decirle que lady Florencia no esta y no creo que vuelva hasta la noche, tenia compromisos que atender en Londres.

_lo se, ya me han informado de ello, pero yo vine para verla a usted y no a su tía

_a mi? –tan segura estaba que había venido a arreglar los detalles del compromiso con la duquesa que esa opción no la había contemplado

_ si a usted mi lady, es usted mi prometida, no su tía

_ y para que quería verme, mi lord -tomo aire, pues estaba empezando a perder la compostura- usted ya tomo la decisión por los dos, no veo el caso de entrevistarse conmigo.

_ese es precisamente el tema- cruzo los brazos por delante de su pecho y llevo una mano al mentón que agarraba entre el dedo índice y pulgar, camino despacio dando la vuelta alrededor de ella y la observo detenidamente- que yo tome la decisión por los dos y no es que me arrepienta, la decisión sigue siendo la misma- se paro frente a ella y de nuevo sus ojos la observaron- pero me gustaría saber el porque de su negativa sin ni siquiera darse un segundo de contemplar dicha opción, es mas aun, inventar un compromiso antes de haber una propuesta.

Que le iba a decir, como respondía a sus dudas - estoy enamorada de otro hombre al que ya le he entregado mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma, por eso me niego a un compromiso con usted, por cierto usted le conoce, es Terence Grandchester- no podía decirle eso, pero algo tenía que decir.

_en verdad… -dudó- no se lo que me llevo a comportarme de ese modo-necesitaba tiempo para encontrar una respuesta creíble- pero la idea de un matrimonio me asusta… no creo estar preparada para eso aun- finalizo al fin

El volvió a escudriñarla atentamente y al final mostró una sonrisa, -si, podía ser, la reacción de ella ante el beso y todo lo que le dijo después bien podían ser por lo que ella decía, seguro que era la primera vez que un hombre intentaba besarla- pensó el, entonces se sintió apenado al recordar como la agarro y beso a la fuerza.

_le debo una disculpa Candice… no debí forzarla a un beso, sinceramente lo siento y espero que pueda perdonarme tal atrevimiento.

_acepto sus disculpas, lord Archibald –aliviada de que se creyera su mentira- espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

_no se preocupe mi lady, no se repetirá -no dejaba de observarla cada gesto, cada mirada, cada pequeño movimiento, estaba estudiándola- ahora debo de retirarme pero volveré mañana

_seguro mañana mi tía podrá recibirle mi lord –dijo ella que también estaba estudiando cada uno de los gestos y reacciones de él

_será un placer saludar a la duquesa, pero mi visita será para verla a usted- le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso- con su permiso me retiro, buen día –y con una sutil reverencia abandono el salón.

Ella se dirigió al ventanal del salón y observo como su "prometido" subía al carruaje, espero a verlo partir, se fue hasta uno de los sillones y se dejo caer en el en cierto modo aliviada, no parecía tener prisa por la fiesta de compromiso.

Durante una semana la visito diariamente sin dar muestra alguna de interés por hablar con su tía de la dichosa fiesta de compromiso, es más en una ocasión que lady Florencia le hablo del tema pidiéndole concertar una visita con su padre para tratar los detalles, él tan solo lo escuso diciendo que estaba muy ocupado en la Cámara debido a la situación bélica y política que acontecía en Europa. En cuanto a las conversaciones que mantenía con Candy, tampoco volvió a mencionar nada del compromiso ni a referirse a ella como su prometida, hasta ese día.

Al igual que en los días anteriores paseaban por el jardín. Él la dirigió hacia un banco saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su casaca lo extendió sobre el banco y la invito a sentarse, seguido él tomo asiento a su lado

_Lady Candice - le tomo una mano- me sentiría el hombre mas dichoso del mundo si consintiera de buen grado ser mi esposa

_yo…

_espere, no diga nada aun no he terminado – la interrumpió- mi deseo no es tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres, quiero una esposa con la que poder compartir todo y que ella corresponda del mismo modo – la miro durante unos segundos esperando la reacción de ella.

_...

_durante todos estos días usted ha tratado de ser amable conmigo pero he podido observar que mi presencia no le es grata.

_eso no es cierto- respondió ella rápidamente- usted no me desagrada

_¿me esta diciendo que le agrado? mi lady – pregunto él sorprendido

_no… bueno… si… –Archibald no le desagradaba lo que le desagradaba era tener que casarse con él- tan solo es que no puedo hacerme a la idea de un compromiso… tener que casarme obligada sin tener en cuenta mi decisión o mis sentimientos –resolvió a decir finalmente.

_ al menos no le resulto desagradable, eso es un buen comienzo –dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero que rápido se desvaneció al continuar hablando- aunque lamento decir que es mucho menos de lo yo pretendía de usted.

_siento no poder corresponderle como desea mi lord –dijo bajando la mirada y dibujando la imagen de Terry en su mente.

Por unos minutos quedaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Archibald rompió el silencio.

_mi intención sigue siendo la misma, deseo hacerla mi esposa, pero como ya le he mencionado quiero un matrimonio donde poder compartir todo con mi esposa –nuevamente se hizo el silencio hasta que el continuo- debo de ausentarme por un tiempo de Londres, dos o tres meses, espero que le sea tiempo suficiente para reconsiderar mi propuesta

Ella lo miro sorprendida

_me esta diciendo que

_así es – la interrumpió- es suya la decisión

_gracias mi lord, gracias –dijo apresurada y acompaño de una sonrisa que le ilumino el alma y que para desgracia de Archibald le confirmaba que ya no tenia caso esperar una respuesta afirmativa de ella.

_no agradezca mi lady –dijo denotando tristeza en su voz- a mi vuelta retomaremos esta conversación y si su respuesta es negativa lo aceptare… -haciendo de esto una afirmación mas que una probabilidad- y no se preocupe yo me encargare de arreglar todo el asunto con su tía- y dejando salir un suspiro añadió- lastima que el interés que ella muestra por este compromiso no sea compartido por usted.

Archibald se fue del castillo Grandchester con una pequeña herida en el corazón, pero mejor una pequeña herida que un corazón totalmente destrozado y roto. Durante toda esa semana que la estuvo visitando a diario, se dedico a observarla y estudiarla, y tan solo esos días le bastaron para llegar a la conclusión de que nunca seria capaz de llegarle al corazón.

Él buscaba un compromiso de amor sincero, no un compromiso por deber, sabía muy bien lo que eran esos dos tipos de compromisos sin vivir ninguno, pero tenía ejemplos de ellos en su misma casa. Sus padres casados por el deber, un matrimonio arreglado por parte del rey entre primos, fue un verdadero desastre, prácticamente nunca convivieron, tan solo intermitentemente en los primeros años hasta el nacimiento de él, después de su nacimiento se separaron formalmente; se rumoreaba que los Príncipes de Gales solo habían tenido tres contactos íntimos por la falta de convivencia entre ellos, eso si muy fructuosos, pues en ellos se habían concebido a sus dos únicos hijos. El otro ejemplo lo tenia en su hermano, que por amor renuncio a todo lo que su linaje le brindaba, casado desde hacia un año atrás con Patricia O´brian.

El compromiso estaba prácticamente disuelto, ella sintió alivio con una pequeña mezcla de amargura, era evidente que Archibald tenía sentimientos nobles, de otro modo no hubiera dado marcha atrás en su decisión.

Los rayos de sol cruzando a través de las finísimas gotas de agua de aquella tarde de lluvia formaron en el horizonte un perfecto e intenso arco iris, ella lo observaba parada detrás de los cristales del salón; había salido a cabalgar después del almuerzo y una repentina tormenta la hizo regresar de inmediato al castillo, lo que parecía un bello día de sol termino siendo como todos los demás desde hace una semana, un día pasado por agua; toda una semana encerrada y prácticamente sola, Lady Florencia y Arthur habían viajado a Escocia, a pasar una temporada en la Villa Grandchester de Edimburgo, ella rehúso acompañarles el trato con su tía desde que Archibald había salido de viaje sin dejar arreglado el compromiso había sido un tanto tenso y eso que no tenia conocimiento del acuerdo al que ellos habían llegado. Estaba cerrando las cortinas del ventanal cuando vio llegar un carruaje y de él descendía el joven de Cornwall. La hora de disolver definitivamente el compromiso había llegado.

_Tan bella como siempre, mi lady- mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de ella, después de que el mayordomo le hiciera pasar al salón y se saludaran con las buenas tardes.

_gracias mi lord, usted siempre tan galante- le respondió mientras retiraba la mano; a la vez Esther, una de las sirvientas, entraba con un servicio de té - le gustaría acompañarme con un té, en estos momentos me disponía a tomar uno

_con mucho gusto, le acepto la invitación- tomo asiento, esperaron a que el té fuera servido y Esther se retirara quedando solos de nuevo antes de retomar la conversación

_espero le haya ido bien en su viaje- fue ella la primera en hablar mientras tomaba la taza en sus manos

_si todo bien gracias, recién regrese esta mañana a Londres -respondió mientras el también tomaba su taza y después de dar un sorbo – mejor cuénteme usted, alguna novedad por aquí en mi ausencia?

_en realidad no se que decirle, creo que nada nuevo… Lady Florencia ha viajado a Edimburgo y yo pues apenas he salido del Castillo -dijo pensando en lo sola que había estado las últimas semanas y añadió- últimamente el Castillo Grandchester esta aislado del mundo

_no parece que haya pasado unos días demasiado entretenidos entonces –dijo después de imaginarla como una doncella encerrada en la torre y viéndose a él como el príncipe azul que va a rescatarla.

_no la verdad, se puede decir que mas bien muy aburridos- y le sonrío  
Después quedaron en silencio tomando su té, la incomodidad comenzó a palparse en el ambiente, ninguno sabia como abordar el tema del compromiso.

_ imagino que sabe el motivo de mi visita –al fin él se decidió a abordar el asunto

_ si, creo saber cual es –respondio rapidamente

_y bien… cual es su respuesta

_ Lord Archibald… –dudo buscando las palabras adecuadas- he de reconocer que me asusto el compromiso, nunca había pensado en el matrimonio y la sola idea de verme obligada a ello me hizo reaccionar inadecuadamente… usted me ha tenido mucha paciencia y yo se lo agradezco –dejo de hablar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de él, antes que él dijera nada ella continuo

_mis sentimientos hacia usted no han cambiado, me resulta agradable pero no lo amo y no creo que con eso sea suficiente para su idea de un matrimonio en el que poder compartir todo –esperaba que esto fuese suficiente para declinar el compromiso mientras la pequeña sonrisa de Archibald se desdibujaba

_entiendo entonces que la respuesta es no, cierto?

_así es- dijo ella bajando la vista e incomoda a esperas de la reacción de él

Archibald se levanto fue hacia la ventana separo un poco las cortinas y miro a través de ella durante algo mas de un minuto, un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la estancia hasta que él tomando aire retomo la conversación

_Sabía que esa seria su respuesta, aunque he de reconocerle que por algunos instantes aun me quedaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza – se giro y miro hacia ella- la libero del compromiso y le pido disculpas se que mi comportamiento en ocasiones la ha hecho sentir incomoda

La respuesta de Candy no se hizo esperar, pero no fue con palabras, sino que se levanto y fue hacia él abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Continuaron conversando, como le había dicho él se encargaría de deshacer el compromiso con su tía y también le informo de sus intenciones de ir a vivir a Alemania cerca de su madre durante un tiempo.

Hubo que esperar un mes para deshacer el compromiso, que por otro lado nunca fue oficial, a que la duquesa regresara de su estancia en Escocia. La noticia no fue para nada de su gusto, todo lo contrario, pero ni modo no fue su sobrina la que lo rompió sino el mismo interesado, al menos así le hizo saber. Una vez solucionado esto se despidió de Candy deseándose ambos lo mejor y partió para Alemania.

Las fiestas y reuniones comenzaron a ser el día a día de Candy, tanto en el castillo Grandchester como en otras residencias de la nobleza Londinesa, también en cafés que comenzaban a ponerse muy de moda para las reuniones de la aristocracia, políticos y alta burguesía; no era muy de su agrado estar en esos eventos, su tía había regresado de Escocia con mas ganas que nunca de participar en ellos y ella se veía obligada a acompañarla. Para su suerte ya no trataba de buscarle pretendiente, el hijo del Príncipe había dejado el listón muy alto en cuanto linaje se refiere por lo que un marques o un barón no eran suficiente y en esos momentos eran los únicos disponibles sin compromiso y edad casadera que acudían a tales fiestas.

Siempre que podía salía a cabalgar e incluso cuando más triste se encontraba pedía Armand que la llevara a la ribera del Támesis, no era el mar pero era lo mas parecido que tenia en Londres y allí mirando sus aguas la hacían estar en cierto modo mas cerca de Terry

Y así entre fiestas, reuniones, largas cabalgatas por las llanuras londinenses y paseos por la ribera del Támesis pasaron los meses y el siguiente aniversario de la muerte del duque estaba a pocos días, lo cual significaba que ya había pasado un año de su último encuentro con Terry y el siguiente estaba en puertas

CONTINUARA…

Una vez agradezco sus comentarios sobre este fic, muchas gracias chicas. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

Un fuerte abrazo, madi grand


	8. Chapter 8  AUSENCIA

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 8**

**AUSENCIA**

Una semana llevaba en Sunville y Terry no hacía su aparición. Había llegado en compañía de Dorothy y Armand; cada día que pasaba mas crecían las ganas de verle y la angustia porque no llegaba. Al cumplirse el octavo día de su estancia en la Villa se dirigió a Southampton, que mejor que desde el puerto para conseguir información de primera mano.

Desde allí no pudo enterarse de nada nuevo, tan solo lo que ya sabia que los buques de la Royal Navy estaban librando batallas desde muy diferentes puntos de los mares de Europa e incluso otros estaban en aguas americanas y asiáticas, y que ninguno de ellos había arribado al puerto ingles en los últimos días. Durante dos semanas mas siguió acudiendo diariamente al puerto. La escasa información que consiguió no le fue para nada grata.

En uno de esos días llego a puerto un buque de la Royal Navy comandado por el Capitán Nelson. Intento averiguar con sus tripulantes acerca de Terence Grandchester pero ninguno sabia de él. Lo más que pudieron decirle es que si habían conocido al Capitán Grandchester, Richard, pero de Terry ninguno tenia conocimiento.

Dos años mas pasaron y con la misma suerte, o mismo infortunio en este caso. Durante esos dos años regreso cada uno de ellos a Sunville en las mismas fechas, en esas fechas tan especiales para ambos. Terry nunca llego

Su asistencia a reuniones, fiestas y cafés se hicieron mas asiduas e interesadas con el solo propósito de saber lo que acontecía a Inglaterra en su lucha contra Francia. Se hizo conocedora de batallas ganadas y perdidas, avances y retrocesos en las conquistas, disposición de los buques en alta mar… pero de Terry que era lo que le interesaba no averiguo nada.

La vida en la ciudad londinense estaba en pleno apogeo; la revolución industrial propicio un gran cambio en todos los sentidos, sobre todo en lo económico y social. La implantación de fábricas y talleres concluyeron en un gran éxodo rural hacia la gran ciudad, llevando al crecimiento y expansión de la capital británica. Pero no todo el cambio fue positivo sino que también trajo consigo la mendicidad y delincuencia masiva a Londres.

Los últimos rayos de sol comenzaban a ocultarse tras el horizonte cuando el carruaje de caballos conducido por Armand se dirigía hacia el Castillo Grandchester. Regresaba de uno de los cafés de moda donde en la reunión político-social que últimamente frecuentaba se estaba comentando que los presos ingleses liberados por parte de Francia, entre los cuales estaba un hijo del rey, hacia un par de días que habían regresado a Inglaterra. Las noticias aun eran inconclusas y ninguno de los presentes sabía a ciencia cierta la veracidad del asunto. Candy dando vueltas a esta noticia, la mejor que había llegado a sus oídos en los últimos tres años en cuanto a esperanzas se refiere de volver a ver a Terry, estaba decidida a ir a Sunville; un palpito en su corazón le decía que él estaba entre esos prisioneros y que podía estar de vuelta con los que habían regresado.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando se escucharon unos disparos y el carruaje súbitamente se paro. Estaban siendo asaltados por un par de maleantes, que portaban pistolas y cuchillos. Armand intento hacerles frente pero lo único que consiguió fue una herida profunda de arma blanca en un muslo, aun así siguió forcejeando con el hombre, mientras el otro delincuente conducía a Dorothy, que iba sentada delante con Armand, amenazándola con una navaja sobre su cuello hacia la parte trasera y cubierta del carruaje, abrió la puerta y obligo a descender a Candy exigiéndole todas las joyas y objetos de valor que llevara; no se resistió y comenzó a despojarse de ellas, el hombre se las arrebato con furia mientras empujaba a Dorothy contra ella haciéndola caer tras el impacto con su dama de honor y golpearse fuertemente en la espalda contra las ruedas del carruaje.

Otro par de hombres a caballo aparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche y ya todo paso muy rápido, los maleantes desaparecieron y uno de los hombres, el mas alto y elegante vestido, se acerco a ellas y preguntándoles si se encontraban bien ayudo a Candy a ponerse en pie; el segundo de los hombres examino al cochero y arrancando un trozo de su camisa le aplico un torniquete sobre la profunda herida, una vez que se cercioro que se encontraba bien y podía llevar las riendas del carruaje volvió a su caballo. El primero ayudo a las damas a regresar al interior del carruaje devolviéndole antes sus pertenencias arrebatadas por el delincuente a Candy, ella agradeció su ayuda y el hombre le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en su dorso, le hizo una reverencia y sin decir mas nada monto su caballo, junto al otro se alejaron en la oscura noche.

La Coalición de 1793 que se había formado entre los distintos reinados Europeos en guerra contra La Revolución y el intento de invasión de los países vecinos por parte del país frances, fue deshaciéndose a medida que los distintos países que formaban la coalición iban firmando tratados de paz, quedando a finales de 1797 tan solo Inglaterra en guerra contra Francia. Durante el año 1798 se formo la 2ª Coalición en la que se unieron a Inglaterra, que seguía sola en su lucha contra Francia, Austria, Suecia, Portugal y otros estados. En estos momentos Inglaterra llevaba 7 años de guerra ininterrumpida con Francia.

Retraso unos días su viaje a Sunville, el fuerte dolor provocado por el golpe que recibió en la espalda el día del fracasado asalto la imposibilito de moverse con facilidad en los siguientes días. Llego a la Villa con la idea de que si Terry había regresado entre los liberados fuese allí a donde se dirigiría. Al no encontrarlo su próximo destino fue el puerto, si la noticia que se rumoreaba era cierta ese era el mejor lugar para conseguir información de primera mano.

Ciertamente había llegado poco mas de una semana atrás un buque de la Royal Navy en el que llegaban marinos británicos liberados en un pacto, la lista de los liberados era asunto confidencial, aunque si le confirmaron que Terence Grandchester no estaba en la lista.

Otro duro golpe que tenia que soportar, ya iban para cuatro años que no lo había vuelto a ver ni tener una sola noticia de él, y lo que es peor nadie parecía conocerle. Que le había pasado? Porque ni una sola noticia sobre él? Se preguntaba. Su corazón le decía que estaba vivo, si algo le hubiera pasado la Armada Británica habría notificado a la familia y esa era una noticia que su tía no iba a ocultarle, todo lo contrario estaría dichosa de tal noticia, sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, quería apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, aun asi no encontraba ninguna razón coherente para no saber nada de él.

Los rayos de sol que incidían sobre las aguas del Támesis provocaban brillos chispeantes que la llamaron a sentarse sobre el pasto y contemplarlos, como presa de un hechizo interrumpiendo su paseo. Durante mas de media hora paso sin moverse, en la misma posición, con el mismo gesto en su cara, tal mente parecía hechizada; hasta que unas ráfagas fuertes de viento se divirtieron al jugar con su sombrero, que se lo arrebataron he hicieron volar a unos metros de su espalda, se puso en pie y fue a agarrarlo pero de nuevo el viento lo llevo mas allá y asi cada vez que estaba apunto de atraparlo. Nuevamente intento agarrarlo, un hombre se le adelanto con mejor suerte y se lo entrego. Ella lo recogió de sus manos ligeramente sonrojada y le agradeció al desconocido, este tan solo le hizo una venia y siguió lentamente su camino. Por unos segundos Candy se le quedo mirando mientras se alejaba de ella y un tanto aturdida regreso al carruaje en donde Dorothy y Armand la estaban esperando.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de la modista, Candy se bajo de él y envío a su dama de compañía a buscar unos encargos mientras ella hacia las pruebas de sus nuevos vestidos. Ya no se usaba faldas tan amplias en las caderas ni los cortes de los cuerpos eran siempre en la cintura.

Un sencillo vestido de organiza crema con un delicado bordado en el escote, bajo pecho y mangas en azul pálido, mismo color que se dejaba ver en la parte delantera de la doble falda que salía desde el bajo pecho, fue el primero del que hizo prueba seguido de otros dos de fiesta, uno verde de ajustado talle y generoso escote, con falda amplia pero no exagerada y exquisitos bordados en hilo de oro, el otro similar en diseño pero en color rojo toscano de seda y bordados en negro, y por ultimo dos mas de diario.

Al salir de la casa de la modista el carruaje no había regresado, para hacer tiempo se dedico a observar los escaparates de los comercios de la calle. Una hermosa diadema de la joyería que estaba frente a ella llamo su atención, no por la joya en si que era realmente una obra de arte digna de una princesa, sino por las piedras que junto a los diamantes engalanaban el oro blanco, los zafiros, idénticos a aquellos zafiros que tanto ansiaba a ver de nuevo, zafiros que al posarse en sus esmeraldas hablaban sin palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, cerro sus ojos para contenerlas y se giro, al hacer esto tropezó con algo o con alguien… allí estaba otra vez ese hombre, el mismo hombre, casi podía afirmar que era el mismo que la ayudo el día del asalto.

_ perdone señor –dijo cuando al fin reacciono

_ no tiene porque disculparse mi lady –le contesto él- no ha pasado nada

_ yo… lo siento estaba distraída-volvía a disculparse ella

_ esta bien, -sonrío él- si insiste acepto sus disculpas -y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- parece que el día de hoy estamos predestinados a encontrarnos

_si, eso parece –se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el también la reconoció, en ese momento llegaban Armand y Dorothy con el carruaje- disculpe señor tengo que irme, gracias nuevamente por ayudarme a recobrar mi sombrero

_ no fue ninguna molestia mi lady –y acercándose mas a ella- permítame que la ayude a subir- adelantándose a Armand que abría la puerta del carruaje, le ofreció una mano que ella acepto, la ayudo a ascender y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de soltársela. Armand cerró la puerta del carruaje y el hombre hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Últimamente lady Florencia andaba de lo mas misteriosa. En el mismo momento que Candy llego al Castillo, su tía también hacia su entrada.

_buenas tardes, hija- y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla- que bueno que te veo, tengo algo que decirte

_Buenas tardes tia, como esta?- caminaban hacia el interior del castillo mientras seguían conversando- hace un par de días que no la veo

_si hija de eso mismo quería hablarte, estoy bien pero tengo que salir de viaje de inmediato

_sucede algo tia? –pregunto Candy un tanto preocupada

_no… no nada hija- lady Florencia se puso nerviosa- nada de lo que preocuparse, tan solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos personales.

_bien tía –no quiso darle mas importancia- estará ausente por muchos días?

_puede que un mes o algo mas –en esos momentos salía Esther a recoger el chal, bolso y sombrero de la duquesa- Esther espere un momento en mi dormitorio, voy a salir de viaje y hay que preparar el equipaje, ahora mismo subo y le indico que quiero llevarme- luego volvió a dirigirse a su sobrina- hija no te olvides de las fiestas del Marqués de Hertford y de los duques de Devonshire… discúlpame con ellos por mi ausencia

-no se preocupe, no me olvidare de esas fiestas- la duquesa ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y ella se encaminaba al salón cuando recordó algo- se me olvidaba tía, vengo de donde la Sra. Smith y me ha pedido avisarla de que sus vestidos ya están listos para la prueba.

-creo que tendrá que esperar a mi regreso, discúlpame con ella también cuando vayas a recoger los tuyos- y siguió su camino al dormitorio a preparar su equipaje.

En el salón Candy daba vueltas al comportamiento de su tía. No se interesaba por nada en el Castillo, entraba y salía sin decir nada a nadie, se ausentaba por uno o dos días, y ni siquiera usaba su propio carruaje venía uno a buscarla y dejarla, también había dejado de presentarse en muchas fiestas y reuniones. Y ahora salía de viaje a no sé dónde y ni por cuánto tiempo. Lo único que le quedo claro es que algo ocultaba.

Estreno el vestido rojo toscano de seda para la fiesta del Marqués de Hertford. El recibimiento fue en el jardín, como en todas las fiestas que se celebraban en verano y esa era precisamente para despedir el periodo estival. Todo era perfecto la música, el decorado, los aperitivos… saludo y converso con muchos de los invitados, se intereso por las conversaciones de los caballeros en las que hablaban de guerra y política. Pero al igual que siempre no averiguo nada nuevo sobre lo que a ella le interesaba, Terry.

Al comenzar a ocultarse los primeros rayos de sol la fiesta seguía en el interior de la residencia pero ella prefirió quedarse en el jardín. Contemplaba las hermosas azaleas de vivos colores, rojo, fresa, blanco y lila, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, se giro y busco, no vio a nadie. Continúo por el jardín con la misma sensación de estar siendo observada. Se encontraba realmente incomoda con esa sensación por lo cual decidió irse. Entro a la residencia a despedirse del anfitrión y alegando un repentino y fuerte dolor de cabeza abandono la misma. Subió al carruaje y antes de que este se pusiese en camino, allí de pie frente a la entrada y mirándola, descubrió al mismo hombre con el que se había cruzado en días anteriores. Mientras su carruaje comenzaba a avanzar pudo ver como el hombre también se subía a uno y se alejaba en dirección contraria.

Para la fiesta de los Devonshire, dos días después, estreno el vestido verde, que la hacía lucir especialmente bella, combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos y el bordado de oro con sus cabellos.

Los duques de Devonshire ofrecían las mejores fiestas de toda Inglaterra. Lady Georgiana, que en aquella época era la mujer más famosa de todo el país incluso de Europa, levantaba odios y pasiones a partes iguales por su particular forma de ser y por su vida llena de intrigas políticas y románticas, pero nadie dejaba pasar la oportunidad de asistir a sus magnificas fiestas. Allí tenía una nueva oportunidad de intentar averiguar algo acerca de Terry. Todo tipo de aristócratas y políticos se encontraban en el Palacio de Devonshire

Entablaba conversación con unos políticos del partido Whig (partido liberal) cuando la duquesa de Devonshire se le acerco

_Lady Candice cuánto tiempo sin verla, esta usted increíblemente bella, déjeme decirle que su vestido es espectacular- y se le acerco a besarle las mejillas, Candy le respondió en el mismo modo y continuaron conversando- y la duquesa no ha venido con usted? –le pregunto después de los saludos y alabanzas

_Lady Florencia se encuentra fuera de Londres desde hace más de una semana, me pidió que le enviara sus saludos y que disculpara su ausencia

_Bueno está bien, ya tendré otras oportunidades de coincidir con ella –ambas continuaron alabándose por como lucían y siguieron hablando de temas superficiales, vestidos, modas, reuniones y hasta llegaron a hablar de hombres, en ese tema de hombres estaban cuando le dijo a Candy – por cierto déjeme presentarle a una persona que hace muchos años que está ausente del país y recientemente regreso a Londres de la guerra contra Francia- miro a todos lados buscando a alguien- aunque quizás ya se conocen… espéreme aquí ahora regreso.

Lady Georgiana se alejo de ella dejándola con la boca abierta. Una persona que recién llego a Londres de la guerra y hacía varios años que no estaba en el país. Un frio intenso la recorrió de arriba abajo ¿Podia estar Terry allí?

Un par de minutos más tarde por detrás de ella se acerco Lady Georgiana que regresaba acompañada de un hombre

_Candice querida – le dijo la duquesa, Candy se giro y quedo totalmente sorprendida. Era… él.

CONTINUARA…

CAROBLANCA, ESE PRIMERA PARTE QUE ESTA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EL FRAGMENTO DE "BATH, INGLATERRA 1807" FORMA PARTE DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO

MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR SEGUIR INTERESADAS EN ESTE FIC Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS

UN FUERTE ABRAZO, MADI GRAND


	9. Chapter 9 RESIGNACION

**LA DUQUESA**

**Capitulo 9**

**RESIGNACION**

_Su Alteza Real William Albert, Duque de Clarence y St. Andrews- comenzó la presentación sin prestar atención a la cara de asombro de Candy- hace aproximadamente un mes que regreso y le estoy plenamente agradecida de que eligiera mi fiesta para presentarse en sociedad nuevamente –decía esto mirándolo a él y continuo con la presentación- y esta joven y bella dama es Lady Candice Adelaida de Sajonia - ninguno de los recién presentados dijo nada, solo se miraban- ¿ustedes ya se conocen?

_Si… bueno no exactamente –respondió él- nos hemos encontrado en alguna ocasión –sonrio al decir esto- pero no habíamos sido presentados. Un verdadero placer Lady Candice- y le tendió una mano.

_El placer es mío Su Alteza- respondió al fin Candy haciéndole una reverencia y ofreciéndole la mano que fue besada por él.

_por favor discúlpenme un momento –dijo lady Georgiana justo tras el saludo- me están buscando por allí –señalo al otro lado de la estancia y se fue dejándolos solos.

Candy se quedo allí sola con él. Recordó las veces en que lo había visto. Por su educación sin la prepotencia típica de los aristócratas y su elegante pero no ostentosa vestimenta creyó que era un rico burgués. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era Su Alteza Real el Duque de Clarence y St. Andrews

_disculpe su Excelencia, no sabía quién era usted –se aventuro ella a decir.

_lady Candice, se la pasa usted disculpándose ante mi presencia –volvió a sonreír él- no hay nada por lo que pedir disculpas.

_si…yo…–se sentía intimidada y avergonzada delante de ese hombre y él tan solo le sonreía haciéndola sonrojar mas sus mejillas

_tranquila no se ponga nerviosa, lady Candice- no pudo evitar decirle ante el sonrojo y titubeo de ella- Y por favor deje de decirme su excelencia, parece que este hablando con mi padre. William, llámeme William

Increíble ella totalmente avergonzada sin saber que decir y él riéndose a su costa pensaba Candy, que en aquel momento fue salvada por lady Georgiana.

_Perdone que se lo robe Lady Candice- dijo mirando a Candy mientras tomaba a William del brazo y luego le miro a él- Lord William hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted.

_Fue un verdadero placer lady Candice- dijo antes de irse con la duquesa- espero tener la oportunidad de volver a verla

_El placer fue mío lord William – y respiro aliviada por que la salvaran de aquella incomoda situación

No volvió a cruzárselo en el resto de la noche. Se entretuvo en varias conversaciones con distintas personas y disfruto de la cena, pero no se quedo al baile, justo antes de que este empezara se fue de allí.

La siguientes semana la paso en el Castillo Grandchester, en compañía de Arthur y la Srta. Pony. Ni un solo día fue a los cafés de moda, ni a la ribera del Támesis ni siquiera salió a montar a caballo. El motivo no encontrase con el duque de Clarence. Aquel hombre la hacía ponerse excesivamente nerviosa, era el tío de Archibald y además estaba la forma en que la miraba, hablaba y sonreía. Por otro lado estaba deseando verlo. William había regresado de la guerra, era General en Jefe de la Royal Navy. Él si podía tener alguna noticia acerca de Terry.

Su Alteza Real William Albert, Duque de Clarence y St. Andrews, tercer hijo de su majestad George III que desde niño tomo carrera militar por decisión de su padre. En sus primeros años en la Royal Navy sirvió a las órdenes del Capitán Grandchester. Años después se le otorgo el rango de Coronel. Participo activamente en la primera Coalición contra Francia y durante ese tiempo fue promovido al rango de General en Jefe. Tras una emboscada por parte del ejército naval de Francia resulto prisionero junto al resto de sus hombres. El parlamento británico consiguió su liberación, junto con la de algunos de sus hombres de mayor rango, tras una serie de cesiones a favor de Francia. A su regreso se estableció en Londres en el Castillo de Windsor, residencia de la familia real, pero antes de volver a la vida social y política de la aristocracia vivió durante un mes ajeno a todo e intentando pasar desapercibido, tenía a su favor que poca gente le conocía por vivir alejado de Inglaterra prácticamente desde su infancia.

Desde el momento que escucho que se presentaría en aquella reunión no presto más atención a lo que se estaba diciendo, tan solo se dedico a observar la puerta. Finalmente se había decidido a salir del Castillo y buscar la posibilidad de encontrarse con el duque de Clarence. Y al fin el hombre entro por aquella puerta que había estado permanente vigilada por ella.

Lord William acercándose y saludando a los presentes se hizo partícipe de las discusiones que allí se manifestaban. Opinaba acerca de una y otra propuesta o teoría. Absorto en la charla masculina no hizo ningún esbozo de prestarle atención alguna a Candy, mas bien parecía que ni se había percatado de su presencia. Ella completamente desanimada por no conseguir su propósito de hablar con él, se disculpo con los presentes y se levanto para abandonar el café donde se encontraban. Antes de llegar a la puerta

_lady Candice - escucho que la llamaban a su espalda y volteo

_lord William- dudo un segundo si seguir con su propósito inicial, las fuerzas que la habían llevado allí para hablar con él la abandonaron completamente al sentirse ignorada- estaba ya de salida- dijo finalmente.

_si ya veo y casi se me escapa usted otra vez

_otra vez? –de que le estaba hablando? se pregunto ella- no entiendo

_en la fiesta de los Duques de Devonshire- le recordó él- la busque durante el baile

_oh si la fiesta, me retire antes de que comenzara el baile.

_me debe uno, recuérdelo para la próxima vez –y nuevamente le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba

_lo recordare lord William– ya había conseguido ruborizarla y ponerla nerviosa, lo mejor era salir de allí- ahora si me disculpa como le dije iba de salida- él tan solo hizo un gesto a modo de despedida y la dejo seguir su camino.

Lo mismo ocurrió en días posteriores, cada vez que coincidía con el duque de Clarence, este parecía ignorarla y cuando ella estaba por retirarse él siempre se acercaba a ella y encontraba algo que decirle con lo cual hacia que se sonrojara.

Esa circunstancia la llevo a estar completamente disgustada consigo misma. Había perdido las últimas tardes en esperar por un hombre y cuando al fin este le hablaba ella se iba por vergüenza y lo peor de todo no había intentado averiguar acerca de Terry. Se prometió a si misma que no se dejaría intimidar mas por lord William.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuatro días después asistió a una reunión de té y ahí estaba. No iba a abordarlo nada mas llegar, esperaría a que se terminaran las coloquiales charlas que surgían en aquellos eventos y ya después se acercaría a hablar con él.

Sostenía una animada conversación con tres políticos y una marquesa cuando lo vio salir solo por una de las puertas de la estancia que daban al jardín, espero unos escasos minutos e interrumpió a sus contertulios para seguirlo

_ Hace demasiado calor aquí ¿no creen?- dándose aire con el abanico- creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco al jardín

_la acompaño lady Candice _se ofreció uno de los caballeros, el que estaba hablando cuando Candy interrumpió- no se debe dejar sola a una dama

_Oh no se preocupe Sir Grey estaré bien, usted siga, estaba exponiendo sus teorías muy vehementemente y no quisiera que dejara a los presentes sin conocerlas –finalmente la disculparon y se retiro camino a la puerta

Se situó bajo la puerta abierta que daba al jardín y miro a ver si lo localizaba. No estaba a la vista. Bajo los tres escalones y se aventuro a recorrer el jardín en su búsqueda.

Sería posible que se hubiera marchado y perdido la posibilidad de hablar con él, esta vez que estaba completamente convencida de hacerlo. Eso estaba pensando sentada ante un pequeño y bello estanque, con cálamos y lirios amarillos en los bordes y nenúfares y flor de loto en el centro, después de haberlo buscado por todas partes y no encontrarlo.

_Hermosa vista- escucho decir tras de si, sorprendiéndola al sacarla de sus pensamientos

_Lord William- exclamo al girarse y verlo- si es hermoso el estanque –añadió para no denotar la sorpresa

_no lo decía solo por el estanque –y se sentó en el mismo banco que estaba ella.  
Candy, como de costumbre se sonrojo ante las palabras y la actitud de este. Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por él nuevamente

_Según tengo entendido llega usted recientemente de la guerra en Europa- decidió tomar el control de la conversación y cambio a el tema que le interesaba

_Asi es lady Candice –dijo girando a verla

_Puede que me sea usted de ayuda entonces

_Si pretende que vuelva a salvarla de unos maleantes, no veo que importancia tiene que regrese de la guerra -dijo él viendo como las mejillas de ella se ruborizaban de nuevo, y volvió a sonreírle- lo volvería a hacer con gusto mi lady

Por un momento se sintió turbada ante sus palabras, pero

_Lo tendré en cuenta si me vuelvo a ver en una situación similar – ese hombre la estaba desquiciando. No podría con ella- confió que vuelva a estar cerca para salvarme –fue ahora él quien se sorprendió ante la respuesta de ella, si pretendía seguir atormentándola con sus gracias irónicas no iba a conseguirlo- aunque espero no desilusionarle porque no se trata de nada de eso - tomo aire- tan solo necesito una información

_usted dirá

_necesito saber de una persona que también se encuentra en la guerra... hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias suyas

_a ver si puedo ayudarla, de quien se trata

_vera es muy importante para mí –se quedo pensando en cómo continuar, no estaba dentro del protocolo que una dama hablara de sus asuntos sentimentales con un hombre– es… mi hermano – dijo al fin- puede que usted lo conociese o haya oído hablar de él.

_Su hermano? Y cual es su nombre

_Terence Grandchester –dijo con voz muy firme y se le quedo observando, él cambio de repente la sonrisa que había mantenido todo el tiempo por un semblante serio

_Terence Grandchester dice- le dijo después de largos segundos

_si el mismo – rápidamente afirmo ella- le conoce usted lord William

_pero usted es una Grandchester? –interrogaba

_si… bueno no, soy sobrina de la duquesa de Grandchester, crecimos y nos criamos juntos

_Asi que es usted sobrina del difunto duque de Grandchester – lord William sabía que era una aristócrata de descendencia alemana, de cuando los había presentado lady Georgiana, "Lady Candice Adelaida de Sajonia", al igual que otros aristócratas asentados en Inglaterra tenían esa descendencia, incluso él mismo que pertenecía a la Casa Hanover, pero no había indagado a cuál de las casas nobles pertenecía.

_Si mi lord, se podría decir así aunque de quien soy sobrina es de lady Florencia- ahora si que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, porque no le respondía a la sencilla pregunta que le hizo en vez de contestarle con mas preguntas

_ya veo ya- dijo casi en un susurro, su cara se tenso y dejo de mirarla a ella para mirar el estanque

_disculpe lord William- dijo Candy después de un par de minutos sacándole de sus pensamientos- aun no me ha dicho si le conoce o sabe algo de él.

_ no por favor mi lady, discúlpeme usted a mi – volvió a mirarla e intento esbozar la sonrisa que anteriormente mostraba aunque ahora se notaba que era forzada- Conocí al Capitán Grandchester, a lord Richard, incluso serví a sus órdenes, un gran caballero… pero contestando a su pregunta –de nuevo dejo de hablar durante unos segundos y al final dijo- creo que no puedo ayudarla

_está seguro de que no sabe nada acerca de Terence?- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla ante la respuesta de lord William.

_siento no poder ayudarla mi lady pero no tengo conocimiento de algún Terence Grandchester en la Royal Navy –sentencio

_gracias igualmente lord William- y ya las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, se giro hacia el lado contrario y llevo las manos a la cara.

Su Alteza dudo unos segundos, indeciso en darle consuelo o dejarla sola, finalmente resolvió con ofrecerle un pañuelo y alejarse de allí.

El mismísimo General en Jefe de la Royal Navy le comunico que no tenía conocimiento de Terence Grandchester. Esa era su última oportunidad de saber de él. Ya no le quedaba más a lo que agarrarse. Cuatro largos años habían pasado y no había regresado, ni una sola notica, nadie le conocía. Una persona no puede desaparecer así sin mas. Y Terry lo había hecho, había desaparecido.

Desde ese mismo día dejo de asistir a fiestas, reuniones, cafés o cualquier tipo de evento social. Lo que la impulsaba a asistir a tales lugares, averiguar algo respecto a Terry, se desvaneció por completo tras la conversación con el General en Jefe William.

Su vida quedo recluida a dos lugares, el Castillo Grandchester y Sunville, pasaba estancias de un mes aproximadamente en cada uno de ellos. Pasear por el jardín o salir a cabalgar completaban sus días. Además su tia seguía tan misteriosa, con sus entradas, salidas y su despreocupación por lo que allí ocurría. Así que le resulto fácil distanciarse del mundo social, fiestas y reuniones, en el que había basado su vida en los últimos años. El propósito de tal asistencia se había desvanecido

Un escalofrió la recorrió al ver desde lejos un carruaje parado delante de la entrada del Castillo Grandchester. Regresaba a caballo de uno de sus acostumbrados paseos y antes de ir hacia las caballerizas para dejar al equino, se acerco al carruaje en el que pudo observar el escudo de la Casa Real. Siguió su camino y dejo el caballo con Armand. Justo antes de subir las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada del Castillo vio salir al Duque de Clarence. Ella se quedo allí parada mientras él bajaba las escaleras acercándose a ella.

_Buenas tardes Lady Candice –dijo él parándose a escasos pasos de ella

_Buenas tardes su Excelencia

_por favor no me diga su Excelencia –acoto él- recuerde que le pedí llamarme William

_está bien Lord William –llevaba un año sin verle y no le parecía correcto tratarlo con familiaridad.

_asi esta mejor –le dedico una sonrisa

_si me disculpa voy a cambiarme- dijo señalando sus ropas- vengo de montar a caballo- ella siempre se había sentido incomoda ante él, ese hombre tenía algo que la turbaba, aun ahora después de un año le seguía pasando igual. Debía terminar cuanto antes aquella conversación

_si, como no mi lady yo también iba de salida- hizo una venia – nos veremos pronto- seguido se dirigió al carruaje y subió a el.

Candy subió las escaleras del Castillo, ya Dorothy la esperaba a la puerta, se encaminaron a su alcoba para darse un baño y cambiarse.

Salía de la tina arropada en una fina toalla de lino cuando decidió interrogar a su dama de compañía acerca de la visita de aquel hombre. Había estado pensando en el breve encuentro que acababa de tener con el duque mientras se daba el baño, cabía la posibilidad que hubiera venido a invitarlas a una fiesta, pero era extraño que se presentara Su Alteza Real en persona para una cosa asi, las invitaciones se hacían mediante mensajero. Además estaba el escalofrió que sintió al ver de lejos el carruaje. No tenía un buen presentimiento acerca del motivo de la vista

_Dorothy, sabes a que ha venido su excelencia?

_lo siento mi lady, lo único que puedo decirle es que ha estado en la biblioteca por mas de una hora con la duquesa

_no te preocupes, seguro que si es algo importante lady Florencia me lo comunicara.  
Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, la puerta se abrió y entro Esther.

_disculpe Lady Candice, la duquesa espera por usted en la biblioteca.

_dígale que enseguida voy- y la sirvienta abandono el dormitorio

_ayúdame a terminar de arreglarme- le dijo a Dorothy- mi tía no se quiere hacer esperar para comunicar a que se debe la visita de lord William

_si mi lady -dijo Dorothy mientras la peinaba y añadió -parece que si es algo importante

Entro a la biblioteca varios minutos mas tarde, donde la estaba esperando la duquesa

_Buenas tardes tía, quería verme

_Buenas tardes hija, si pasa y toma asiento.

_ah ocurrido algo? –cuestiono a su tía después de sentarse

_si hija, tengo noticias que darte –y esbozo una sonrisa

_y se puede saber de que se trata- dijo Candy que ya no le dio buen palpito la alegría de su tia, tan solo le hizo confirmar sus temores

_Su Alteza Real el duque de Clarence y St. Andrews, ha estado visitándome esta tarde

_lo se tía, -interrumpió- lo he visto, iba de salida cuando yo llegaba

_y no te imaginas a lo que ha venido?

_la verdad que no lo se tía – para nada bueno pensó ella, ya casi estaba a punto de echarse a llorar suponiendo lo que podía decirle su tia- apenas cruzamos unas palabras en la entrada

_vino a pedir tu mano- dijo muy satisfecha la duquesa

_a pedir mi mano! –Exclamo. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? No era nada sobre Terry, había supuesto que eran malas noticias sobre Terry. Pero nada de eso. Otra vez, la historia se repetía de nuevo

_Si hija, eso he dicho – y repitió de nuevo- vino a pedir tu mano

_y seguro ya usted acepto- fue lo único que dijo Candy después de reordenar su cabeza ante lo que ella pensaba y la información obtenida

_claro que si, una propuesta así no se puede rechazar- Lady Florencia no cabía en si de gozo- mira que ya había desistido de encontrarte un esposo a la altura de tu linaje

Candy se quedo un tiempo completamente en silencio. No se podía creer que le estuviera pasando de nuevo lo mismo. Un nuevo compromiso y también con un miembro de la Casa Real

_porque no puedo ser yo la que decida si casarse o no y con quien- dijo hablando para ella pero en voz alta

_Candice! no tendrás otros planes en mente- dijo la tía al escuchar lo que ella decía

_y si asi fuera iba usted a romper el compromiso con el duque de Clarence

_Claro que no – lady Florencia frunció el ceño y la miro inquisidoramente- como se te ocurre!

_si ya ha aceptado usted tía, a mi no me queda más que decir- dijo Candy después de unos largos segundos y poniéndose en pie

_espera aun no he terminado- Candy resignada volvió a tomar asiento- en tres días será la fiesta de compromiso

_en tres días! –exclamo y de un salto se puso en pie otra vez, tres días eran muy poco tiempo

_si tres días. Esta vez no voy a dejar que pase lo mismo – refiriéndose a lo que había ocurrido con Archibald- se que no es mucho tiempo pero todo estará perfecto para la fiesta, incluso tu vestido, ya he enviado a buscar a la Sra. Smith, seguro que ya está por llegar.

_veo que ha pensado en todo –completamente resignada, ya habían decidido todo por ella y ella no tenia libertad de elegir, pero no por eso iba mostrarse complacida- si me disculpa tía me retiro.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se quedo parada. No abría ninguna fiesta. Las fiestas se hacían para celebrar algo, y ella no tenía nada que celebrar. Se giro y volvió al frente de su tia

_no quiero ninguna fiesta de compromiso

_pero hija, que estás diciendo!

_lo que oye tía, no quiero fiesta de compromiso

_eso no puede ser Candice

_lo siento tía, no he estado durante todo un año evitando todo tipo de fiestas y reuniones para ahora dar la gran fiesta. Usted ya ha decidido por mi con quien tengo que casarme, ahora seré yo quien decida como hacer mi compromiso y mi boda.

_esta bien- dijo la duquesa a regañadientes- veré lo que puedo hacer

_hagalo, envíele una carta a el duque ahora mismo si es necesario pero no abra ninguna fiesta

Iba de salida de la biblioteca cuando Esther llegaba acompañada de la modista

_Buenas tardes Sra. Smith- dijo Candy- siento que la hayamos hecho venir hasta aquí y robarle su tiempo pero ya no necesitamos de sus servicios.

_no Candice, el viaje no ha sido en vano –dijo por detrás de ella lady Florencia- tiene que confeccionar el vestido de novia

_Pues encargase usted tia- se giro para mirarla de frente- igual que ya se ha encargado de todo lo demás- luego se dirigió a la modista- Sra Smith quiero un vestido sencillo para nada ostentoso. Ahora si me disculpan- Y salió de la biblioteca dejando a ambas mujeres con la palabra en la boca

A paso lento torno hacia las escaleras, a medio camino, en la mitad de la escalera dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y bajo las que acababa de subir, necesitaba aire fresco, respirar aire fresco para pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Salió al jardín y se sentó sobre el borde de una de las fuentes.

¿Qué sabia de Lord William? -era hijo del rey, General en Jefe de la armada británica… ah si y que le encantaba intimidarla y sonrojarla. ¿le gustaba ese hombre? - un hombre maduro que ya pasaba de los 30 cerca de doblarle la edad, alto, fuerte, rubio, cabello largo, de los pocos que conocía que no usaban peluca, de ojos claros azul cielo, con una bonita sonrisa… Si, tenía que reconocerlo, muy a su pesar era atractivo. ¿Deseaba casarse? -solo había una persona con quien deseaba hacerlo y esa persona no había regresado, ni había vuelto a saber de él, asi que obviamente no deseaba casarse. ¿Que oportunidades tenia de romper aquel compromiso? -Ninguna.  
Se preguntaba y respondía ella misma. Conclusión quisiera o no tenia que aceptar el compromiso.

No hubo fiesta tal como ella decidió. En su lugar se preparo una comida a la que asistieron los reyes, junto a su hijo el duque de Clarence. Tras la comida pasaron a uno de los salones donde se sirvió café, té y licores y hablaron de los detalles de la boda que se celebraría en un mes. Los recién comprometidos salieron al jardín, pasearon un largo tiempo en silencio y luego se sentaron en un banco

_gracias –dijo Candy sin mirarlo

_que tiene que agradecerme mi lady –sorprendido miro hacia ella

_el que haya aceptado no celebrar ninguna fiesta- dijo ya mirando hacia él

_no tiene ninguna importancia, pero he de decirle que me he sentido decepcionado - dijo al rato William

_tan importante era la fiesta para usted, lord William –dijo ella

_oh no ni mucho menos mi lady – le mostro su característica sonrisa

_puedo saber a se debe la decepción entonces

_me ha dejado usted sin la oportunidad de cobrarme el baile

_el baile? –pregunto confusa, eso era lo último que se pudiera haber imaginado que le contestaria

_recuerde que me debe uno por mas de un año y al cancelar la fiesta me ha quitado la oportunidad de cobrármelo –ella se sonrojo ante él- no se preocupe Candice, ya habrá mas oportunidades

Candy no contesto, miro al frente y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que ella tomo la palabra

_Lord William quisiera pedirle algo

_...-no dijo nada, tan solo alzo las cejas mientras la miraba, a modo de interrogante esperando lo que ella quería decirle

_esto… yo… -dudo- al igual que no quise una fiesta de compromiso, tampoco quiero una fiesta para la boda, tan solo que sea algo sencillo y familiar

_si es lo que desea mi futura esposa, asi será- y volvió a sonreírle, se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo a la vez que decía- creo que deberíamos volver al salón antes de que nos preparen la fiesta del año

Candy acepto a agarrarse de su brazo a la vez que maldecía para ella "porque tendrá que ser tan realmente encantador"

Esta vez no tenía escapatoria. El compromiso ya era un hecho y la boda lo sería en poco tiempo.

CONTINUARA…

Este fic esta llegando a su fin, queda el capitulo 10 y el epilogo

Muchas gracias a tods quienes lo estan siguiendo y por los comentarios

un abrazo, madi grand


	10. Chapter 10 UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO EROTICO Y SEXUAL; SI NO ERES MAYOR DE EDAD O NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS ABSTENGASE DE LEER.**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS Y GRACIAS**

**LA DUQUESA**

****

**Capitulo 10**

**UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE**

Sin atender a su petición de un vestido sencillo, nada ostentoso, la Sra. Smith por orden explicita de la duquesa hizo un gran trabajo en tan solo un mes escaso. Confecciono un increíble vestido de seda color marfil con bordados en hilo de plata e incrustaciones de diamantes en la parte delantera del ajustado corpiño de escote recto y escotado. La falda ligeramente ensanchada en las caderas lucia los mismos bordados en los bajos y en la parte posterior donde una larga cola drapeada llevaba las mismas incrustaciones de diamantes que el corpiño. El cabello recogido en un peinado alto con largos bucles sueltos cayendo por su espalda y hombros. Completaba el atuendo una tiara de diamantes y oro blanco, gargantilla y pendientes a juego.

El día de la boda había llegado.

El enlace se llevo a cabo en el Castillo de Windsor ante Sus Majestades Reales, la Duquesa de Grandchester acompañada de su hijo Arthur y algunos de los mas altos nobles de Inglaterra, en una ceremonia bajo la fe anglicana. Seguido se sirvió un gran banquete. Todo resulto esplendido para no ser una gran fiesta tal como Candy había solicitado. Después de servirse cafés, tés y licores los recién casados partieron al Palacio de Kent, otorgado por Su Majestad como residencia para la nueva pareja.

Una vez el coche de caballos se detuvo ante la puerta del Palacio, William descendió y ayudo a su esposa a hacer lo mismo, sin dejarla dar un solo paso la tomo en brazos y entro con ella a su nuevo hogar. Siguió a la derecha por el largo pasillo que trazaba perpendicular al gran vestíbulo. Entro en una habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras y dejo a Candy en el suelo

_ahora me voy a cobrar lo que me debes- pronuncio él

_que?- salió de Candy en un grito

William tan solo dio un par de palmadas y unos fósforos prendieron tres candelabros, uno a cada lado y el tercero al frente. Cuando la tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar la estancia unas notas de violín iniciaban una bella melodía. Candy se giro y pudo ver a los músicos parados detrás de ellos, volvió a voltear hacia su esposo y este le hizo una reverencia

_por favor mi lady sería tan amable de concederme este baile- Candy se quedo con la boca abierta

_ es…es un Vals – consiguió decir- yo… yo no se bailar esto – el vals era considerado un baile inmoral que no bailaban los aristócratas

_es muy sencillo mi lady, tu solo déjate llevar- le cogió el brazo izquierdo y se lo llevo al hombro derecho de él, puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de ella a la altura del omóplato, con la mano izquierda libre tomo la derecha de ella y elevando el brazo que le sujetaba la mano le dijo - mantente erguida y déjate llevar- y asi comenzaron a danzar al son de los violines

A ese Vals le siguieron algunos más. Terminado el baile salieron del salón y tomaron camino hacia el vestíbulo, parándose delante de la majestuosa escalera de mármol cubierta por una exquisita alfombra oriental, allí un par de sirvientas les estaban esperando

_Mary, acompañe a mi esposa a sus aposentos- dijo William y tomo la mano de su esposa para depositar en ella un beso

El se retiro y paso a otra estancia de la planta baja, Candy fue dirigida por las sirvientas escaleras arriba hasta la que seria su suite como duquesa de Clarence. Mary le ofreció un asiento frente al tocador; le retiraron la tiara, los pendientes y la gargantilla, y se dispusieron a desvestirla

_por favor retírense- pidió Candy antes de que ellas comenzaran a quitarle sus ropas.

_Su Excelencia tenemos que ayudarla a prepararse para recibir a su esposo

_no necesito ayuda –sintió la sangre helársele ante las palabras de la sirvienta- me las arreglo yo sola

_Su Excelencia… -insistía Mary

_por favor retírense –interrumpía Candy- yo puedo sola

Las sirvientas obedecieron y salieron del dormitorio dejando sola a la Duquesa de Clarence

Sentada frente al tocador y viéndose en el espejo que tenia ante si, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Cuando subió las escaleras a su dormitorio no había pensado en ningún momento que tenía que corresponderle como mujer a su esposo, solo ante las palabras de Mary cayó en cuenta de que él vendría a tomar lo que le pertenecía, y eso no sería un baile.

Con un pañuelo se seco las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas. Se desabrocho el vestido, cuando termino con el ultimo botón lo dejo así sin quitárselo. Deshizo el peinado dejando sus cabellos sueltos, tomo un cepillo del tocador y comenzó a peinarlos. Cada movimiento era pausado sin dejar de verse al espejo.

Unos toques sonaron en la puerta y miro hacia ella mientras se abría. Era William. Paso y la observo. Se saco la casaca y el chaleco y lo lanzo sobre un sillón del dormitorio, ella se puso de píe y mirando hacia abajo dijo

_yo… aun no estoy preparada

_no importa- acercándose a ella le paso los dedos de su mano por el cuello y parándose en su barbilla le alzo el rostro para que le mirara a él, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y agarro el vestido- siempre quise hacer esto

Tiro del vestido hacia abajo y después de ser liberado de los brazos ya solo se dejo caer al suelo. La contemplo durante unos segundos, tomo una pequeña tijera de encima del tocador y se dio la vuelta tras de ella, corto las cintas del corsé liberándola de este y dejándolo caer. Con ayuda nuevamente de la tijera corto las cintas que sujetaban los faldones a la cintura y estos también fueron a parar al suelo.

Aun detrás de ella y con el espejo del tocador frente a ellos, miro el reflejo de su mujer en ropa interior, una fina y semitransparente enagua que dejaba distinguir los rosados pezones de sus pechos y su claro vello púbico. Le paso una mano alrededor de la cintura acercándola a él, pegando sus posaderas contra él. Con los dedos de la otra le acaricio sensualmente el escote mientras seguía observando el reflejo que el espejo le mostraba. La giro para dejarla frente a él, tomo sus mejillas con las manos, le alzo el rostro y bajo la cabeza para posar los labios en los de ella. Candy en un principio no respondió al beso, pero ante la insistencia de su esposo de adentrarse a su boca, la entreabrió dejándole paso libre para que explorara todo el interior. Al separar el beso la despojo de la única prenda que le quedaba. Dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la cogió de nuevo en sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas y acompaño a su esposa. El hizo alarde de su experiencia. Ella tan solo se dejo hacer y tomar, no obstante no pudo evitar dejar escapar algún que otro gemido, su esposo era experto en el arte de dar placer. Antes del amanecer William abandono la cama de Candy y se retiro a su alcoba.

Asi comenzó su vida como Duquesa de Clarence y St. Andrews. No era lo que hubiera deseado para si, ni se sentía dichosa por ser la esposa del duque, pero si eso era lo que el destino le había deparado ella tenía que aceptarlo; obligándose a dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido anteriormente, eso incluía a Terry. Pero no su amor por él, ese amor permanecería intacto hasta el último día de su vida.

El destino no solo se conformo con no dejarla volver a ver ni saber que fue de su gran amor y casarla con otro, sino que siguió jugando en su contra haciéndola padecer los peores sufrimientos que una mujer puede soportar. Su primer hijo nació muerto. Luego de eso sufrió dos abortos una vez ya estaba en avanzado estado de gestación. En el quinto año de casada nuevamente se quedo embarazada y esta vez sí tuvo la dicha de ser madre de un rollizo y bello bebe, al que dieron el nombre de William Henry.

La dicha de ser madre no duro mucho, antes de cumplir los seis meses William Henry falleció.

Todo lo que había deseado y amado le fue arrebatado. Todo. En especial dos cosas la atormentaban, un hombre, Terry, que sin mas desapareció llevándose con él la única oportunidad que se dio de amar a un hombre y la otra ser madre. Las penas acumuladas, la tristeza y el dolor que albergaba su corazón la llevo a dejarse, a no tener nada por lo que luchar y seguir adelante. Pasaba días enteros sin salir de su dormitorio y apenas probaba bocado. La debilidad le hacía sufrir frecuentes desmayos. Simplemente se estaba dejando morir

_Como ha visto a mi esposa doctor- pregunto William al médico que salía de los aposentos de Candy tras otra de sus recaídas

_Su excelencia como le he dicho su esposa es muy fuerte, pero si ella no quiere salir adelante yo poco puedo hacer por ella- puso una mano sobre el hombro del duque, intentando de algún modo reconfortarlo- tiene que encontrar alguna forma de animarla

_Ya no se que mas hacer doctor, desde hace seis meses… desde que murió nuestro hijo, he intentado de todo y nada da resultado, lo máximo que he conseguido es que salga al jardín, incluso parece que está bien durante uno o dos días, tres a lo sumo y luego vuelve a encerrarse en su dormitorio…

_Su esposa no padece una enfermedad fisica, su mal es algo mas allá, es una enfermedad del alma la que padece- dijo el doctor- lo siento Su Excelencia, yo nada puedo hacer, todo depende de ella- repitió nuevamente

_quizás si hay algo que pueda hacer- dijo William después de quedarse pensativo durante un tiempo- acompáñeme al estudio si es tan amable

William entró a su estudio seguido del doctor. Transcurrida aproximadamente una media hora el doctor salió. El duque permaneció encerrado durante otra hora más. Con dos misivas en su mano que entrego a uno de sus sirvientes y le dio orden de enviarlas él también abandono el estudio. Seguido subió al dormitorio de su esposa

_Candice querida- dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella

_William- fue lo único que dijo ella y miro a su esposo

_No soporto mas verte así, por favor date una oportunidad de salir adelante, de luchar por vivir –le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

_yo… yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, él la abrazo

_ni por los que te aman podrías hacer un esfuerzo- dijo él mientras continuaba abrazándola

_lo intentare William- salió de sus labios un minuto después como un susurro, él la abrazo mas fuerte aun

_iremos a Bath, allí podrás reponerte Candice –comento él transcurridos unos minutos en los que la abrazo y mimo

_no quiero hacer ningún viaje, estoy demasiado débil

_viajaremos en una semana, en ese tiempo solo has de alimentarte bien, asi estarás mas fuerte para el viaje. En Bath te seguirás recuperando, veras como sus aguas termales te vendrán muy bien

Ella tan solo asintió en silencio. Le daría ese gusto a su esposo. Esposo que intento satisfacerla en todo, que siempre fue paciente y le demostró su amor por ella. Esposo al que quería pero no amaba. Intentaría hacer un esfuerzo y complacerle en su petición de ir a Bath y estar fuerte para afrontar el viaje. Sin saber por cuanto podría esta vez complacerle, pero haría el esfuerzo

Los beneficios de las aguas terapéuticas del balneario de Bath y los paseos al aire libre dieron sus frutos en pocos días. En tan solo seis días su aspecto era mucho mejor, su piel no se veía tan diáfana, había recuperado luminosidad y sus mejillas volvían a mostrar el sutil tono rosado. Al contrario sus ojos, lejos estaban de verse como cuando esas grandes esmeraldas se reflejaban en unos hermosos zafiros, ahora eran completamente opacos, denotaban una profunda tristeza.

Desde la llegada a Bath cada día Candy iba al balneario después del desayuno. Allí tomaba sus baños terapéuticos y recibía un masaje relajante. A la vuelta almorzaba con su esposo y se retiraba sola a sus aposentos a descansar. A las cinco se reunía nuevamente con él y tomaban el té. El resto de la tarde paseaban por el jardín o la ciudad hasta la hora de la cena.

Levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a su esposo le beso en la mejilla, se despidió de este hasta la tarde y se retiro a su alcoba. William pidió que le sirvieran té en la biblioteca y paso a dicha estancia. Escogió un libro de la librería y se acomodo a leer en un sillón cercano a la ventana. Un par de horas después era interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes.

_su invitado ha llegado su Excelencia – dijo Leonard, el sirviente

_hágale pasar- dijo poniéndose en pie para recibir a su visita

_Buenas tardes General William -sonrió- ó debo llamarle Su Alteza Real Duque de Clarence y St Andrews- dijo la visita al entrar y mostrando un papel en sus manos que seguido guardo en el bolso de su abrigo

_General William es suficiente- respondió también con una sonrisa, luego dirigiéndose a Leonard

_lleve el equipaje del señor al dormitorio - mientras se acercaba y le tendía una mano al recién llegado- me complace que haya aceptado la invitación

_no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de reencontrarme con un viejo amigo –recibiendo la mano y golpeando suavemente con la otra la espalda de su anfitrión

_no estaba seguro si aceptarías– respondió el duque también golpeando en la espalda de su amigo- han pasado muchos años- concluyo

_unos siete diría yo- acoto el invitado

_disculpe de nuevo su Excelencia- volvía a interrumpir Leonard- ha llegado un mensajero y dice que es urgente.

_que pase- William se acerco a la puerta para recibir al mensajero y su invitado se adentro en la estancia

_Tengo que salir de inmediato –dijo William al terminar de leer el mensaje

_malas noticias?- pregunto el invitado que se encontraba observando la amplia colección de libros y se giro a verlo

_no exactamente, pero necesitan de mi presencia en Londres- respondió y se dirigió al sirviente- ¿sabe si mi esposa ya despertó?

_creo que aun no, su Excelencia

_está bien- se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos- pide que preparen el carruaje - ordeno a Leonard que aun seguía en la biblioteca, este salió dejando solos a los dos hombres

_parece que mi visita llego en mal momento- expreso el invitado

_disculpa por este inconveniente -dijo mirándolo y tras una breve pausa añadió- quédate igual unos días y disfruta de los placeres que ofrece esta ciudad – sonrió- mi intención no fue que hicieras un viaje en balde, además en dos o tres días estaré de vuelta

_mejor me voy, no quisiera ser una molestia para tu esposa

_oh no, no serás ninguna molestia. Ella ha estado delicada, necesita animarse y distraerse, le vendrá bien tu compañía en mi ausencia

Finalmente acepto quedarse y William se despidió de él. Antes de partir dio indicaciones de que le informaran a su esposa de los nuevos acontecimientos.

Mary entro al dormitorio de Candy, la ayudo a vestirse y acomodar su peinado, mientras hacía esto le informo de la repentina partida del duque a Londres y de la llegada de un invitado. Una vez terminado el arreglo ambas salieron del dormitorio. Mary fue a la cocina a buscar un servicio de té que su señora había pedido para llevar a la biblioteca y Candy se encamino a esa estancia donde se encontraba el hombre convidado por el duque

_buenas tardes, espero que disculpe la repentina salida de mi esposo- decía entrando a la biblioteca y viendo al caballero que se encontraba frente a la venta dándole la espalda a ella

_no tiene nada que disculpar, entiendo los deberes de su esposo -acoto el hombre sin girarse- tan solo espero no ser ninguna molestia para usted mi lady –añadió girando hacia ella

Candy comenzó a temblar e intento hablar pero la voz no le salía

_Te… Terry- salió al fin de sus labios y cayó desplomada

Terry cuando se giro se quedo de piedra, no podía creer que era Candy a quien tenía ante sus ojos y después de que ella ya estaba desmayada en el suelo aun tardo en reaccionar, la impresión de verla fue muy fuerte para él

_Candy!– grito una vez que salió del estado de shock y corrió hacia ella

Arrodillado a su lado recostó el inerte cuerpo de ella sobre sus rodillas y le poso la cabeza en su brazo, con la otra mano le dio palmadas en las mejillas para intentar hacerla volver en sí. No reaccionaba. Volvió a dejarla tendida en el piso y salió a pedir ayuda. Los sirvientes intentaron tranquilizarle diciéndole que había estado enferma en los últimos meses y que a pesar ahora de estar mas recuperada aun seguía débil. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a los desmayos de la señora y no le dieron mas importancia. Terry sabía que él fue el motivo de este desmayo. La subieron al dormitorio y la dejaron en la cama. Mary se quedo con ella

Se despertó completamente aturdida, tan solo tenía el recuerdo de Terry en su mente; Terry… parecías tan real -se dijo

_Al fin ha reaccionado su Excelencia- dijo una voz que provenía de un lado del dormitorio- como se encuentra?- acercándose a la cama

_Mary que ha sucedido- pregunto ella aun aturdida

_se desmayo usted Duquesa

_me desmaye?

_cuando fue a saludar al invitado de su esposo, no lo recuerda?

_al invitado de su esposo- repitió en bajo las palabras de Mary. No fue un sueño, fue real… esta aquí, Terry esta aquí, se dijo

_Èl ha estado muy preocupado por usted - le hizo saber Mary que no escucho bien lo que dijo ella pero si entendió que era algo acerca del invitado

_aun sigue aquí? – se apresuro a preguntar Candy

_esta en la biblioteca, su Excelencia

_bien Mary -estaba allí, Terry estaba en su casa y su corazón latía desbocado- pide que preparen un baño quiero alistarme para la cena

_Su excelencia, sería mejor que se quedara recostada, aun está usted muy debil.

_No, no Mary, me encuentro bien, además no quiero desatender a un invitado del duque.

La sirvienta acato las ordenes y salió de la habitación, poco después varias sirvientas llegaron con recipientes de agua caliente para llenar la tina. Mary ayudo a la duquesa con el baño y también a alistarse para la cena. Cuando un sirviente llego avisando que la cena estaba lista para servir se puso sumamente nerviosa. Lo vería de nuevo y hablaría con él. Aun no terminaba de asimilar que estaba allí.

Paso al comedor y tomo su asiento a una de las cabeceras de la mesa, unos minutos después entro Terry guiado por un sirviente, le hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la silla que le dispusieron. Entraron un par de sirvientes más y sirvieron la cena, después se retiraron dejándoles solos en el comedor.

_se encuentra mejor?- le pregunto Terry apenas levantando la vista para verla, tan pronto quedaron solos

_si, si solo fue un desmayo –le costaba sacar la voz para hablarle, le miro y él rehusó su mirada

_me satisface saber que se encuentre bien, Lady Candice- le dijo sin volver a mirarla

_Terry yo… -intento hablarle después de unos minutos en los cuales la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero él no le dejo

_no hace falta que diga nada- y esta vez si la vio de frente con una mirada que helaba de lo fría que era- y por favor llámeme Terence o Sr. Baker, no querrá que sus sirvientes la oigan llamarme con tanta familiaridad y después le cuenten a Su Alteza el Duque, esposo de usted- enfatizando estas últimas palabras. Después de esto se puso en pie y tiro la servilleta sobre la mesa- Se me fue el apetito, que tenga buenas noches, su Excelencia- salió del comedor y subió al dormitorio.

Candy se quedo allí unos minutos más, luchando por no salir corriendo tras él e intentando aliviar el fuerte dolor que sintió en el corazón

Mary la acompaño al dormitorio para ayudarla a desvestirse como era costumbre desde que se caso con el duque, y aprovecho para preguntarle en cual de las habitaciones se estaba quedando el Sr. Baker. Dos mas allá de la de ella, la que continuaba al dormitorio del duque, fue la respuesta. Cuando termino con sus labores Mary se retiro dejando sola a la Duquesa en su dormitorio

_"Que ha pasado contigo en todos estos años, Terry! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿De qué conoces al Duque y por qué te ha invitado?... ¿Por qué rehúsas a hablarme?___

Tengo mil cosas que contarte y otras tantas que preguntarte. Sin embargo… me ignoras, no me miras, ni anhelas, ni recuerdas o ya simplemente me olvidaste? yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en los años sin verte, oírte, sentirte, sin … ti; apareces ahora de la nada, en mi casa, mi vida, mi corazón… no, no es cierto de ahí nunca te has ido, no he podido… nunca te he olvidado, vives en mi memoria, mi recuerdo, mi piel, mis entrañas ¿Por qué Terry?¿por que después de tantos años apareces en mi vida, en mi casa?

No puedo obviar que estas solo a unos metros de distancia, solo un par de puertas y unos pasos nos separan. ¡Son tantas las cosas que tenemos pendientes!. No, no, no es el momento…

Lentamente abro la puerta de mi dormitorio guío mis pasos por el oscuro y silencioso pasillo, llego a la puerta de tu alcoba y con sumo cuidado me adentro en ella apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna llena.__

Me dirijo a tu cama, me saco el camisón y me acuesto a tu lado bajo las sabanas, acerco mi cuerpo desnudo al tuyo, mis dedos se dirigen hacia tu cuello, los enredo en tus cabellos, beso tu espalda y mi mano pasa sobre tu cuerpo dirigiéndose a tu torso, te lo acaricio, pasando suavemente mis dedos desde tu abdomen hacia el pecho y volviendo de tu pecho al abdomen, sigo besando tiernamente tu cuello, tu espalda y tu me ignoras.

Mi mano baja suave y lentamente desde tu pecho a tu cintura y ahí se escabulle entre el calzón, única prenda que te cubre, llegando cerca de tu entrepierna, una vez en ese lugar agarro tu miembro y este si responde, se tensa e hincha aun mas ante el contacto de mi mano, que siente como late y continua creciendo en ella… lo acaricio, mi mano y mis dedos juegan con él mientras mi boca sigue recorriendo tu hombro y tu cuello.__

Por fin lentamente giras poniéndote frente a mi fijando tus ojos sobre los míos, con una mirada que parece eterna nos decimos todo sin palabras, me recuestas sobre mi espalda y te pones sobre mi, acaricias mis mejillas sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, yo tampoco puedo apartarlos de los tuyos, bajas tu cabeza y con tu boca tomas la mía que tanto ansia la tuya, tus besos, tu aliento, tu sabor; tus manos recorren mi cuerpo y las mías vagan por tus glúteos, espalda y cabello.__

Rompes el profundo beso de mi boca, sin separar tus labios de mi piel bajan suavemente desde el mentón a mi cuello y de ahí pasan a mi pecho donde se detienen, primero en uno y luego en otro, como niño hambriento succionando de mis pezones. Una vez saciado de ellos tus labios siguen el camino hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, recorriendo mi abdomen, mi ombligo, mi vientre… sigues bajando lento pero seguro, llegas a mi parte mas intima y ahí nuevamente vuelves a besar, chupar y succionar, tus manos que habías dejado jugando en mis pechos hacen el mismo recorrido de tu boca, una se detiene en mi feminidad y un par de dedos se pierden dentro de ella, mientras que la otra se aferra a la parte posterior de mi cadera y tus labios y lengua juegan en mi clítoris… ahogo un grito en mi garganta que viene desde el centro de mi ser; la incipiente humedad junto al brusco contoneo y estremecimiento de mi cuerpo te hacen saber que me has hecho llegar al clímax. Reinicias tu camino exactamente igual en sentido contrario, si, ahora dirección norte… llegas a mi boca y vuelves a tomarla sediento de mis labios, mi lengua, mi aliento; nuevamente fijas tus ojos en los míos, segundos que parecen eternos.

Te despojas de la única prenda que te cubre y te introduces en mi acoplando tu cuerpo al mío perfectamente e inicias un movimiento suave, rítmico, cadencioso… comenzamos un delicado baile al son de unas notas inaudibles para el resto del mundo pero que nosotros seguimos, llegan desde el corazón, desde nuestra alma que sigue el mismo compás…__

El ritmo aumenta hasta llegar a convertirnos en uno solo, al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se funden, arden, convulsionan y explotan.

Una vez mas tu mirada se clava en la mía y tus ojos gritan mi nombre "Candy" los míos el tuyo "Terry", reclamas mi boca introduciéndote en ella con desesperanza y yo respondo del mismo modo.

Ruedas tu cuerpo hacia un lado quedando frente a mi y con una mano recoges unas lagrimas de mi mejilla, lagrimas de amor, deseo, añoranza, felicidad… lagrimas de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me quedo allí unos minutos mas viéndote a los ojos; me doy la vuelta y me siento sobre la cama buscando con la mano mi camisón en el suelo, lo pongo y me levanto dirigiéndome a la puerta

_no te vayas- suplicas- quédate en mi cama… duerme conmigo- son tus primeras palabras en esta noche, donde no ha hecho falta decir ninguna otra cosa, nuestro cuerpo y alma ya lo ha hecho por nosotros.

Regreso a tu lado en la cama y ahora soy yo quien recoge las lágrimas silenciosas en tus mejillas; en la misma postura, de lado uno frente a otro como si el tiempo se detuviera y nosotros con él permanecemos inmóviles, mis ojos perdidos en los tuyos…

Despuntando el alba me despierto recostada en tu pecho y atrapada en tus brazos, experimentando una paz interior que desde hace años no recordaba sentir. Con el máximo cuidado me deshago del abrazo intentando no despertarte, acerco mis labios por última vez a los tuyos, salgo de tu cama y de tu alcoba, antes de cerrar la puerta te digo_ te amo"  


Regresó a su dormitorio y pensó en lo que acaba de hacer. Era la esposa de otro hombre, uno que le había ofrecido todo su amor sin reclamarle nada, al que ni siquiera fue capaz de recompensar con un hijo vivo –ante este recuerdo las lágrimas salieron sin tregua de sus ojos. Buscaba sentirse culpable por el atrevimiento que había cometido pero su corazón le repetía una y otra vez que el hombre al que acababa de entregarse era el dueño de su vida, lo único que la mantenía viva después de tanto sufrimiento.

De pie en la biblioteca con la mirada perdida a través de los cristales que daban al hermoso jardín escucho pasos que se acercaban, se giro despacio y allí estaba Terry, tan alto, fuerte y guapo, observándola. Encontraron sus miradas tan solo un instante. Ella con sentimiento de culpa bajo los ojos al suelo, paso a su lado y fue a sentarse sobre una de las elegantes sillas de madera noble tapizadas en tela de damasco que había en la estancia, él se quedo un par de minutos de pie antes de hacer lo mismo y tomar asiento frente a ella que volvía a bajar la mirada.

_Candy – la llamo para que le viera directo y ella le regreso su vista a él

_han pasado muchos años- continuo él- años en los que no he podido ni un solo día dejar de pensar en ti… aun cuando me entere que eras de otro.

_yo también he pensado en ti cada día –dijo casi sin voz y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- tu no volviste y no supe mas de ti…

_lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada – se levanto, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la silla de ella y poso las manos en el respaldo – ciertamente te maldije mil veces, me sentí morir cuando supe que te habías desposado, ni siquiera quise saber con quién, apenas me estoy enterando de quien es tu esposo – al decir esto quito las manos del respaldo y las apretó en puños mientras su mandíbula se tensaba apretando también los dientes, tomo aire y espero a relajar los músculos para volver a poner las manos, esta vez sobre los hombros de ella y continuar- ayer en la noche cuando me fui al dormitorio solo tenía un deseo en mente – espero unos segundos y continuo- que amaneciera pronto e irme lejos, muy lejos… pero al despertar tu aroma impregnado en mi piel y en las sabanas que me cubrían me hicieron desistir y me dieron la razón para quedarme

Ella volteo su cabeza para mirarle y él continuo hablando

_se que aun me amas - exhalo y tomo aire ante el recuerdo del momento- tus ojos me lo expresaron muy claramente anoche

_si te amo- afirmo - nunca he dejado de hacerlo

_si es asi- aparto las manos de sus hombros y se paro delante de ella, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y tomando sus manos clavo sus ojos en los de ella - ven conmigo y empecemos una nueva vida alejada de todo esto.

_irnos… irnos juntos?

_si, fúgate conmigo

_eso no puede ser…

_porque no? No aseguras que me amas

_claro que te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida… pero lo que dices ahora es imposible

_porque tienes un esposo o porque ese esposo es Su Alteza Real, Duque de Clarence – su voz sonaba demasiado ronca al decir esto, pero seguía de rodillas ante ella, sujetando sus manos y mirando a sus ojos

_por ambas cosas –respondió ella después de unos segundos, sin aguantar sostenerle la mirada por mas tiempo. Era lo que mas deseaba, irse, irse con él, pero no podía obviar que estaba casada

_entiendo- dijo el poniéndose en pie y yendo hasta la ventana miro hacia fuera

_te amo pero lo nuestro ya no es posible, no es posible- decía ella otra vez mientras veía como se alejaba

_un día me pediste que huyéramos, que nos fugáramos juntos y yo descarte esa posibilidad, ahora soy yo quien lo pide y eres tu quien la descarta –dijo después de un par de minutos y sin mirar hacia ella- tienes razón ya no es posible, ahora ya es tarde para nosotros.

Ninguno dijo mas, durante varios minutos quedaron como estaban, él de pie frente a la ventana y ella sentada en la silla. Luego de esos minutos él saco un papel del bolso del abrigo, se dio la vuelta, lo deposito sobre el escritorio y siguió dirección a la salida de la biblioteca, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada mientras en sus ojos las lagrimas luchaban por escapar. Abandono la estancia en completo silencio cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Cuatro días después se celebraron en el palacio de Windsor los funerales por Su Alteza Real Candice Adelaida Amalia Duquesa de Clarence y St Andrews; el féretro fue sepultado en la capilla de San Jorge

**Alta mar, Pacifico Sur 1818**

En una estrellada noche de verano con suave viento sur, recostada ligeramente sobre la barandilla de proa, una mujer observaba el reflejo de la luna llena y las tímidas olas que se formaban a su paso, mientras un hombre subía a la cubierta del velero tras verificar que sus hijos dormían tranquila y apaciblemente

"_no puedo resistir ver como el viento cálido mece tus cabellos… cabellos que brillan a la luz de la luna… luna que hace resplandecer tu blanca y sedosa piel… piel que con solo rozarla hace que me estremezca…___

Me acerco a ti a paso lento, rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos, mi cabeza baja a tus hombros y beso tu largo y delicado cuello.__

Subo un poco y mi lengua juguetea con el lóbulo de tu oreja, a sabiendas de que esa caricia te hace perder el control por completo… detengo mi malicioso juego y te susurro__

_todo bien, ya estamos solos

Te giras y me miras, rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos y te estiras para llegar a mi boca con la tuya…

Lentamente deshago el profundo beso, te alejo un poco y te miro

_alguna vez te he dicho que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- te digo

_no ninguna- dices esbozando una picara sonrisa en tus labios

_ummhh… se me ha olvidado -subo una mano y acaricio tus cabellos a la vez que acerco tu cabeza a mi pecho- creo que debería de decírtelo entonces.

_estoy esperando –dices mientras te separas un poco de mi, tus brazos rodean mi cintura y me miras directa a los ojos sin perder tu picara sonrisa.

_he de decirle mi lady, que me ha hecho usted el hombre mas dichoso del mundo al tomar la decisión de fugarse conmigo y no dejar que me fuera solo.

_he de decirle mi lord, que me ha hecho usted la mujer mas dichosa del mundo por regresar a mi vida y darme la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.__

_Te amo- te digo y te acerco mas a mí para besarte

_Te amo- me respondes al deshacer el beso

Cierro los ojos y a mi mente llega nuestro primer contacto intimo, ese mágico beso que tan solo siendo unos adolescentes... nos unió para siempre"  


Nuevamente sus labios se buscaron, los suaves roces en la comisura de los labios pedían mas de ambos, él le mordisqueo el labio inferior y ella entreabrió los labios… él acepto su invitación sin prisas, despacio…

Sus alientos se mezclaron  
creando un exquisito sabor  
nunca antes degustado,  
lenguas de fuego que se exploran  
y complacen mutuamente,  
mientras juegan y enredan  
en el suave paladar  
aumentando la intensidad  
de esa fusión celestial  
tan intima y personal.

**FIN**

Si, si. Ya se lo que me van a decir, que este final es impreciso y deja muchas preguntas y dudas.

Realmente no es el final, aun queda el epilogo en el cual se narrara todo lo que aconteció o acontecerá a los personajes de esta historia. Asi como lo que aun no se narro de lo ocurrido en Bath.

Tan solo espero que tengan un poco de paciencia para esperar por el epilogo, que prometo subirlo en pocos días.

Me gustaría mientras que me dejaran sus impresiones, que me digan que imaginan acerca del verdadero final.

Lizette, se que podía haber alargado esta historia, pero así la concebí en un principio y asi decidi contarla. No quise arriesgarme mas, posiblemente porque es lo primero que escribo y no estaba segura del resultado. Tan solo espero que cuando llegue el final, estén contentas con él

Sinceramente quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que han seguido esta historia, tanto en silencio como dejando sus comentarios. Para mi ha sido muy reconfortante leer sus comentarios que para mi sorpresa siempre han sido buenos. Quiero que sepan que acepto de igual grado críticas negativas, eso hace que una intente esforzarse mas y dar un mejor resultado al trabajo.

Muchas gracias:

Melody

Galaxylam84

Paula Grandchester

lyricCinema

Parnaso

Jennifer Hernandez

Yudy Castro

Nathy

Lupita Isais

Juanis

Caroblanca

Tatiana

Rosatella

Lizette Martnez

Igual se me escapa alguien, si es así pido mil disculpas

Espero sus comentarios chicas

Un fuerte abrazo, madi grand


	11. Chapter 11 EPILOGO

_**LA DUQUESA**_

**EPÍLOGO**

William que había participado como Coronel en la Primera Coalición en la guerra contra Francia, había conocido a Terence Grandchester ya que este sirvió a sus ordenes durante varios años, incluso fueron apresados juntos. Para ese momento en el que fueron apresados William ya era General en Jefe y Terry ya había pasado a ser Terence Baker. Durante los días de prisión compartieron celda y llego a crecer en ellos una gran amistad, eso y los largos días de encierro llevaron a Terry a contarle sobre la mujer que amaba y que le correspondía, sin embargo nunca le dio su nombre

Por su condición de hijo del rey fue liberado después de varios acuerdos entre Inglaterra y Francia, sin que estos diesen firma a ningún tipo de paz entre ambas naciones, quedando muchos de sus hombres aun en prisión hasta que fue firmado el tratado de Amiens en 1802, que devolvía momentáneamente la paz entre Francia e Inglaterra y fueron liberados

En los primeros encuentros casuales que tuvo con Candy sintió una gran atracción por ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que era la mujer de la cual su amigo le hablaba, ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella, esto le llevo a negarle conocer a Terry. Además Terence Grandchester ya no existía, él mismo se hacía llamar Terence Baker. Esperaba que el tiempo y la distancia fueran suficientes para hacerla olvidarlo

Cuando fue consciente que su amada esposa se estaba dejando morir no pudo soportarlo y sintiéndose responsable de su sufrimiento decidió que había llegado la hora de enmendar lo que por actuar egoístamente en el pasado le había ocultado.

Cuatro años después de la supuesta muerte de Candy, William comenzó una relación con otra mujer, una actriz, con la cual tuvo varios hijos. Aunque no se desposaron mantuvo su relación con ella hasta su muerte. Sus descendientes llevaron el apellido Fitzclarence.

En 1830, tras la muerte del rey George IV, al cual no sobrevivió ni su hijo Archibald, su heredero, ni su segundo hermano, ascendió al trono como William IV

Archibald después del desafortunado intento de compromiso con Candy, viajo a Alemania donde su madre se encontraba retirada y vivió allí varios años. Durante su estancia en ese país conoció a una cortesana de origen ingles llamada Annie Britter con la cual contrajo nupcias, años después cuando su padre fue proclamado rey regreso a Londres, fue nombrado Príncipe de Gales y ocupo su lugar en la Cámara de Lores; encontró en su esposa lo que deseaba, una mujer a la que amar y que lo amara; murió pocos años después sin descendencia.

Arthur tomo su lugar como duque de Grandchester, también consiguió el ducado de Meiningen, que correspondía al primer heredero varón de Candy, así como toda su herencia.

Lady Florencia después de que su hijo tomara el cargo de duque, se caso con el viudo Conde de Lancaster con el cual mantenía un affaire desde hacia varios años.

Terry tras la muerte de su padre y regresar a la marina dejo de usar su apellido Grandchester, movido sobre todo por la mala relación que tenia con su madrastra. A partir de ese momento fue Terence Baker.

Su condición de marino en la guerra le impidió cumplir la promesa del encuentro con Candy en Sunville. Durante ese primer año al que falto a su promesa se encontraba muy lejos, en aguas asiáticas, varios meses mas tarde el buque en el que iba cayó en una emboscada francesa y estuvo prisionero por cuatro largos años. Por estos motivos le fue imposible regresar a Inglaterra, cumplir su promesa y buscarla

Una vez libre, tras la firma del tratado de Amiens en 1802, regreso a Londres en busca de Candy al Castillo Grandchester donde se encontró con la Srta. Pony, que lo recibió como si fuera el niño pequeño del que en algún momento estuvo a cargo, con besos, abrazos y muy emocionada por encontrarlo tan buen mozo y en buenas condiciones. Después de los primeros saludos rápidamente le pidió que fuera en busca de Candy

_ veras mi niño, siento decirte esto pero ella ya no vive aquí

_ no? –la sonrisa de su cara se desvaneció al escuchar aquellas palabras- donde vive? Donde esta ella ahora?

_ apenas hace unos meses fue desposada por el duq…

_se caso… se caso –interrumpiendo a la Srta. Pony y hablando para si mismo

_si, apenas unos meses atrás con el du…

_no nana, ya no me digas más no quiero saber más

_pero hijo

_suficiente nana no quiero saber más, por favor no insistas

_esta bien, no insistiré –dijo ella resignada- si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte hijo

_si nana, si lo hay- y después de mirarla por unos momentos- tu puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre

_a Eleanor? – dijo sorprendida

_nana, eres la única que me puede dar alguna información por donde poder empezar a buscar

La Srta. Pony le contó lo que recordaba sobre su madre, habían pasado tantos años que no sabía si aquella información le sería útil.

Abandono el Castillo Grandchester con una pequeña información sobre su madre y enterado de que Candy se había casado, después de eso no quiso ya saber nada más, ni por qué ni con quien. Esa información solo le terminaría de hacer añicos el alma. Ya había sido suficiente el sentir como se le quebraba al saberla casada.

Se reunió con Mr. Thomas, licenciado que administraba todas las propiedades Grandchester y arreglo todo para recibir su herencia, ya para aquel entonces tenia 23 años. De inmediato viajo a New York y no le costo mucho encontrar a su madre. No seguía viviendo en el mismo sitio, pero si pudieron darle las señas de donde vivía en esos momentos. Por fin realizaba uno de sus mayores sueños, encontrarse con su madre. Durante aproximadamente seis meses se quedo con ella en New York

Eleanor había recibido al duque cuando este hizo su primer viaje a América después del matrimonio con lady Florencia. Richard no fue capaz de controlar la tentación de buscarla sabiéndola tan cerca y ella tampoco pudo negarse a recibirlo.

Ella había aceptado dejarlo ir, sabia que retenerlo a su lado iba a cambiar su relación. Él nunca volvería a ser el mismo, no iba a ser el mismo si defraudaba su honor y rechazaba el legado de su familia. Eso iba a ser un peso muy fuerte que arrastraría durante toda la vida, por lo que prefirió no tenerlo con ella a tener a un hombre completamente distinto del que conoció y del que se enamoro. Asi mismo acepto que llevara a su hijo con él para no hacerle mas desdichado de lo que sabia que ya era por tener que afrontar su destino como duque.

Después del primer reencuentro hubo varios mas, Richard siempre volvía al menos una vez al año. Siempre la tuvo al tanto de lo que le acontecía a su hijo. Sin ser la relación que ella deseaba, era mejor tenerlo así, que no tenerlo nunca. Al fin y al cabo lo suyo siempre había sido una relación clandestina

Richard cuando fue consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida escribió una carta a Eleanor, en la cual además de confirmarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, pedirle disculpas por el daño y sufrimiento que le había ocasionado y despedirse de ella, le comunicaba que hablaría con su hijo, le contaría todo y le pediría buscarla. Richard quería que Terence volviera con su madre sin embargo la muerte se lo llevo antes de poder volver a verlo.

Eleanor llevaba años esperando el regreso de su hijo. Cuando él al fin pudo buscarla y encontrarla aclararon todas estas situaciones y ambos recuperaron la relación madre e hijo que les había sido negada.

Terry tenía que darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, se había alejado de la Royal Navy y había perdido definitivamente a Candy. Se intereso por la herencia que había recibido de su padre y se hizo cargo de las fábricas y la naviera. No se estableció por completo en Inglaterra, sino que continuamente viajaba a New York y permanecía tiempo son su madre. En muy poco tiempo los negocios prosperaron muy favorablemente llevándole a aumentar incontablemente su fortuna.

Dejando todo muy bien atado y en buenas manos eligió un gran velero, seria Capitán de su propio barco y recorrería el mundo a través de sus inmensos océanos, tal como alguna vez había deseado, aunque en aquel momento solo quería ser Capitán para cruzar el Atlántico. Justo antes de partir a su nuevo sueño recibió una carta del General en Jefe William, en la que le invitaba a pasar unos días en Bath. Pensando que era buena idea verle y despedirse de un viejo amigo acepto la invitación.

Llego a Bath y lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era a Candy, menos aun saber que era la esposa de su amigo, al cual le había contado acerca de ella. Su intención fue irse nada mas verla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado tras el desmayo sufrido por Candy. Una vez que supo que se encontraba bien, la impotencia y la rabia que se había apodero de él lo llevaron a comportarse de forma implacable e indiferente

La visita de Candy esa noche a su alcoba y saber que ella aun le amaba, le hizo replantearse las circunstancias y se dio cuenta de que William lo había citado con un solo propósito

Ante la negativa de ella en irse con él no quiso presionarla, ni tampoco usar de escusa lo que le había ocurrido para romper la promesa de regresar. Si Candy quería irse con él lo tendría que hacer libremente.

Solo le quedaba una carta que jugar y sin saber realmente a que estaba apostando la puso en juego

**¿Qué paso en Bath?**

Ultima escena en Bath

_"Ninguno dijo mas, durante varios minutos quedaron como estaban, él de pie frente a la ventana y ella sentada en la silla. Luego de esos minutos él saco un papel del bolso del abrigo, se dio la vuelta, lo deposito sobre el escritorio y siguió dirección a la salida de la biblioteca, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada mientras en sus ojos las lagrimas luchaban por escapar. Abandono la estancia en completo silencio cerrando tras de sí la puerta."_

Por unos minutos Candy permaneció sentada dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libres de sus ojos. Miro hacia el escritorio y vio el papel que Terry había posado antes de salir. Se levanto y lo tomo en sus manos. Era un papel doblado, una misiva, leyó a quien iba dirigido - Terence Graham Grandchester Baker- le dio la vuelta y observo el sello lacrado. Aunque roto pudo distinguir perfectamente que se trataba del sello de su esposo.

Desdoblo el papel y leyó el contenido

**_Londres, 23 de junio de 1807_**

_**Terence Baker:**_

_**Recientemente he sido enterado de su estancia en Inglaterra. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de reunirme con usted.**_

_**Por lo cual le invito a pasar unos días en mi residencia de Bath, a donde partiré con mi esposa en una semana por el periodo de un mes aproximadamente.**_

_**Espero que tenga a bien aceptar la invitación de su viejo amigo el General William**_

_**S.A.R.,**_

_**Duque de Clarence y St. Andrews**_

Volvió a leer el remitente "Terence Graham Grandchester Baker" y la fecha "23 de junio de 1807". En ese momento recordó la conversación que mantuvo con William una semana antes de viajar y una frase le repicaba una y otra vez en la mente "ni por los que te aman podrías hacer un esfuerzo"

_le conocías… sabias de él… la insistencia de venir a Bath… la partida de inmediato a Londres…

No le hizo falta más que unos pocos minutos para encajar todas las piezas del puzzle y darse cuenta que William había planeado que se encontrara con Terry

Terry salió de la biblioteca, subió al dormitorio y recogió sus cosas. Espero durante algún tiempo y dándola definitivamente por perdida se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba entrando al carruaje cuando

_espera no te vayas –gritaron a sus espaldas

_ya nada me retiene aquí – parándose sin mirarla pero esperando que hubiera dado resultado

_tienes razón -dijo ella con un tono de voz muy cortante, espero unos segundos y añadió cambiando el tono de voz _a mi tampoco me retine nada aquí – él entonces volteo a mirarla

_quieres decir que…

_si… me voy contigo - dijo ella sonriendo y él la agarro de la cintura, la alzo y comenzó a girar con ella en el aire, cuando se detuvo y la dejo sobre el suelo puso las manos en sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia él fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso.

Sin recoger ni una sola de las pertenencias de ella inmediatamente partieron juntos alejándose de allí.

Dos días después William regreso a Bath en compañía del doctor. A la entrada de la casa un sirviente estaba esperándoles

_Buenos días Leonard, ¿como han estado las cosas por aquí? –pregunto al sirviente

_Todo según lo previsto su Excelencia- respondió este- todo salió tal cual fue planeado

_Perfecto Leonard – dejo salir un suspiro y no pudo evitar mostrar la tristeza que le embargaba- ahora tan solo nos resta poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan - añadió mirando al medico

Al día siguiente salían de Bath camino a Londres con el féretro de Su Alteza Real Duquesa de Clarence y St Andrew, para celebrarle sus funerales en el castillo de Windsor y darle sepultura en la capilla de San Jorge, como correspondía a todo miembro de la casa real.

El señor y la señora Baker establecieron su residencia en New York, fueron favorecidos con la dicha de cuatro hijos, navegaron por todo el mundo y vivieron felices hasta el último día de su larga vida

Ahora si puedo decir definitivamente:

**FIN**

* * *

Antes de comenzar con los agradecimientos me gustaría comentarles que esta historia de mi inventiva, comenzó con el capitulo 10 y con este epilogo. Quiero decir que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el final, el cual fue lo primero que escribí y desde ahí partió el resto de la historia.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y a su vez que disculpen cualquier error gramatical o narrativo.

Rosatella, Melody y Juanis, me alegran sus review, por que se han dado cuenta de que fue William quien planeo el encuentro entre Candy y Terry y el motivo por el que lo hizo, y eso quiere decir que si conseguí transmitir lo que quería sin narrarlo todo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por haber seguido fieles a esta pequeña historia

Tatiana, espero que este epilogo hay cubierto tus expectativas, o al menos te haya dejado claro cualquier duda o pregunta sobre los ultimos acontecimientos de la historia

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir mi pequeña historia chicas

También quiero agradecer a todos los que la hayan seguido, tanto si fue la historia completa como si fue en algún momento.

Y, como no, me gustaría agradecerles por los ánimos que me brindan para que escriba otro fic. En estos momentos me encuentro con ausencia de inspiración para ello, pero si en cualquier momento escribiera un nuevo fic, tengan por seguro que estaría encantada de compartirlo

Muchas gracias, y reciban un fuerte abrazo de su amiga, madi grand


End file.
